


美味情缘二之落魄大厨

by hiyouelaine



Series: 美味情缘 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyouelaine/pseuds/hiyouelaine
Summary: 注意：1、本篇的乌瑟不是亚瑟他爹2、场景设定在洛杉矶





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 1、本篇的乌瑟不是亚瑟他爹  
> 2、场景设定在洛杉矶

一、  
7月的洛杉矶，对于从小成长在伦敦的梅林来说，简直可以用“极端高温天”来形容，而事实上，正午的最高温度也不过才32摄氏度。

早上九点，外面是骄阳似火焰，厨房里则是火热如骄阳。今天不是周末，但梅林已经习惯把每一天都当做周末来对待，即使上座率只有周末的二分之一。

当然，这绝不是说赛拉维餐厅的生意不好，它的周末晚餐总是在两三天之前就会被预定完。通常从一大早开始厨房里就和“拯救大兵莱恩”的实战现场一样——紧张、刺激、环环紧扣却又状况百出。即便这已经是梅林担任餐厅主厨的第二个年头，但他依然需要在最后时刻担任起决定每一道或匆忙出炉或精心雕琢的菜品是否需要重新回炉还是义无返顾地奔赴食客餐桌的重任。

梅林不是一个完美主义者。一年前他从巴黎转战洛杉矶的时候就已经很清楚自己的实力了——老板乌瑟愿意用一倍于他当时的薪水外加一年以内的租房津贴请他打理新开张的赛拉维餐厅。于是，他带着一整套法式创意菜单和他的12件厨师刀具包来到了这座他曾经称之为“肮脏、堕落、拜金主义至上”的罪恶之城。他一度认为，这个城市的人并不懂真正的美食，就如同这个城市的人不懂真正的爱一样。在他眼里，他只需拿出70%的本事就能征服所有不论以什么名义来餐厅享用美味的美国人——剩下的30%，暂时没有必要奉献给这些穿金戴银、举止粗鲁、脸上写着虚伪和浮夸的老美们。

100%的完美佳肴是留给他将来愿意100%爱的人的，而这世界上至今还没人能让他付出100%的真心。等等，他的弟弟莫德雷德除外——他是他目前在这个世界上唯一最放不下的人。如果一定要他说出至今为止做过的百分百完美佳肴的话，那么一天当中大概只有早上的这顿早餐是梅林愿意承认的。

 

今天是周三，莫德雷德不用起早去柯兰.约比运动康复中心做定量训练，所以他直到梅林走的时候都没有起床，而梅林却依旧为他做好了丰盛的早午餐：烟熏三文鱼百吉饼加奶粥浆果，临出门前，他在冰箱的吸铁石黑板上留了一句话，“今天我很晚才回，别等我。”

莫德雷德是个不知名的替身演员，长期在伦敦工作，5月初在演一场追杀戏中严重摔伤了腿部，可怜的保险金在冗长的调查和申请制度下几乎没有发挥什么正面作用，于是梅林不得不开始动用自己自大学毕业以来所有的积蓄。一个月前，莫德雷德在伦敦做完腿部的手术后被梅林接到了洛杉矶，其实伦敦不是没有康复中心，但梅林固执地认为伦敦没有他这个会每天早餐都不重样的哥哥。

弟弟的伤势目前还处于恢复期，而这家运动中心被视为全美最好的运动学理疗机构，不少洛城的运动明星们都曾在此疗伤。莫德雷德起初并不想去，他的理由是，“我只是个替身演员，不值得你花这么多钱。”

“胡说，莫德雷德，生命不分贵贱，虽然我从一开始就不支持你做替身，但是，如果你暂时还不想放弃你的梦想的话，从现在起，你就得听我的。”梅林说到做到，除了给弟弟倾尽全力找最好的康复训练师以外，还不忘每天早上都给弟弟做一顿从来都不重样的低卡路里早餐。从某种意义上来说，他暂时把他心中对完美佳肴剩下的那30%的追求通过对莫德雷德的爱给弥补了，也许只有这样，他才会减轻自己内心的愧疚——那些当年在法国学习厨艺时的豪言壮语犹在耳边，如今却因为老板的保守、生活的压力以及不懂经的食客而抛诸脑后。


	2. Chapter 2

二、  
“嘿，老兄，你要的伊比利亚猪肉来了,不过只搞到半只，昨天刚空运到的。”兰斯洛特从后门进来，哐当一声把半只已经经过处理的冷冻带皮猪砸到操作台上。  
“哇欧，谢谢兄弟，我以为他们早已经卖光了。”梅林欣喜地走向自己的刀具套，取出一把专用切肉刀。  
“欧，要知道，为了你我可是什么都愿意做的。”兰斯朝他挤挤眼睛。  
“别告诉我你牺牲了一支乌普曼（注1）才买到。”梅林似笑非笑道。  
“两支！”兰斯举起右手捂在胸口，故作心痛状。  
“行了，晚上我请。”梅林笑出声来。  
“不不不，你知道那是我叔叔送的，不花成本，你最近手头紧，别为了这个。”

兰斯看着梅林如同解剖师一般熟练地将猪肉去骨拆肉，问道，“莫德雷德怎么样了？”  
“还不错，适应多了，尤其是在那个训练师告诉他阿诺德.施瓦辛格和科比.布莱恩特都在他的帮助下恢复得很快之后。”梅林笑笑。  
“太好了，嘿，等他好了，你应该带他去逛逛好莱坞大道，那不是他的梦想吗？”兰斯取出自己的刀具接着帮梅林把接近脊椎骨的一条瘦肉切成猪柳状。  
“呃，算是吧，其实他更喜欢伦敦，他最大的梦想是在莎士比亚环球剧场演舞台剧。”梅林笑着摇摇头，好像弟弟的这个梦想永远都不会实现似的。  
“听起来很高大上啊，那你呢，主厨，你的梦想是什么？”兰斯看似随意地问。  
“呵，说真的吗？”梅林停下手中的活儿，看着兰斯挑了挑眉，“希望今晚能好运爆棚，遇上个我喜欢的类型。”

 

晚餐一如既往地得到了大多数食客的好评，老板乌瑟通常不会在非周末日来店里坐镇，但8点的时候他一般会打个电话来问一下当天的营业情况。  
这天的8点一过，梅林和兰斯便期待着老板能早点打过来，大约8点过十分的时候，乌瑟的电话来了，当得知今天的上座率出乎意料地达到了六成时，他高兴地在电话那头承诺了明年会给全体员工加工资，虽然电话那头的声音听起来像是喝得舌头都打结了。  
无论这是醉话还是收拢人心的噱头，梅林放下电话后就把这个好消息宣布给了所有同事，大家一阵欢呼，惹来了前厅几张桌子的客人都好奇地朝厨房张望着。

不管怎样，主厨梅林和二厨兰斯终于可以早点下班了——实际上他们早就和同事们打好了招呼，因为兰斯一周前好不容易才订到了“黑暗餐厅”的位子。  
“珀西，收尾交给你了，明天早上你可以晚点来，你的活儿我会包掉的。”兰斯拍了下大个子珀西的肩膀。  
“放心吧，玩得开心。”珀西将两指横在额头做了个美国式的告别动作。

 

“黑暗餐厅”是今年刚开出来的一家概念型餐厅，所有进去的顾客都被禁止使用带有亮光的物品，包括手机、照相机、点燃的香烟和带有夜光功能的手表等等，所有这些东西在进去之前就被侍者“没收”保存了起来。而侍者都会戴上沉重的夜视镜，为在黑暗里闭着眼睛吃饭的顾客们提供服务，为了确保安全，餐厅经过了政府监管部门的严格审批，内设全方位的红外线录像检测仪、独特的照明应急设备和更便捷的紧急出口。  
据说餐厅还没开张，凭着YouTube上先行的广告概念片就已经吸引了整个城市的年轻未婚男女趋之若鹜了。

同样地处繁华地带，黑暗餐厅离赛拉维餐厅并不远，开车10分钟就到了。在来之前，兰斯已经给梅林做足了功课。虽说两人来此一半的理由是为了向同行学习，但另一半更重要的理由是因为两人都单身，而听说餐厅开张半年多来，他们的官网和社交网站的官方账号上就已经有数对在黑暗中认识并成功配对的情侣留言表示感谢。去体验过的食客大多对餐厅留下了不错的印象，许多人认为，在这个社交网络毁感情的年代，能有一家餐厅逼着两人安安静静不被“消息提示”打扰，认认真真面对面交谈和倾听，那一顿饭的时间真是花的太值了。

梅林其实并不指望在一个伸手不见五指的就餐环境里能有多少艳遇，他是传统的烛光晚餐推崇者——氤氲的氛围，缤纷的食物，眼神的交流，也许还有浪漫的音乐，这些如何能在两眼一抹黑的条件下实现呢？  
不过他愿意和兰斯一起来碰碰运气，生活是一场冒险，爱情更是。当初从伦敦跑去巴黎学厨，是为了逃避一段自己并不看好的感情，以为在巴黎这样的城市，任性的放纵可以让空洞的感情生活看上去不算太寒酸，然而，除了偶尔在性（百度）爱中获得的快感以外，三年来收获最多的依然是一个人的狂欢。生活在一个城市，如果没有爱来支撑，久了，就会有一种想要逃离的冲动；纷乱的霓虹灯下，孤单的是人，寂寞的却是心。  
也许，只是也许，是时候让一颗孤单的心停泊靠岸了。

 

{注1：乌普曼：一种高档雪茄}


	3. Chapter 3

三、  
“你们是和另外两人拼桌的，”领位员抱歉地耸耸肩，查看了下电脑频幕说，“你们定的位子正好是今天的最后两张。”  
“哈，太好了，我们本来就想拼桌。”兰斯有点小兴奋，他取出自己的手机轻巧地扔进一个小篮子里，又从领位员手里接过一个带着号码牌的皮手链套在自己的手腕上，然后问道，“欧，方便问一下拼桌的是女士还是先生？”  
“是两位先生，他们也刚来。”  
兰斯的眼里先是掠过一丝小失望，紧接着就拍了拍梅林的肩膀说，“你有艳福了！”  
“谁知道呢！”梅林挑挑眉，故作轻松。

当兰斯搭着领位员的肩膀，梅林搭着兰斯的肩膀慢慢走向前台后面的一片黑暗时，心里都不约而同地垒起了战鼓——就算不是来猎艳的，在这种地方吃饭也的确够刺激了。梅林在心里暗暗祈祷着接下里的这一两个小时里不会发生任何火灾、食物中毒或者叉子戳进鼻孔里的荒唐事。

原来盲人的世界就是这样的，上帝给了他们一双眼睛，他们却无法用它来寻找光明。  
“左手边两张面对面的位置，可以坐下了。”领位员说道。  
梅林摸着餐桌的边缘，接着又摸到了靠背椅，然后小心翼翼地坐了下来，“谢谢！”  
“两位预定的是2号套餐，配的是Brut Imperial香槟，请稍等片刻，侍者马上就来。”说完便无声无息地消失在黑暗中。

 

虽然看不见到底多大，但梅林感觉餐厅里的每个餐桌似乎都满了，所有人都像间谍片里的秘密接头一般小声地交谈着，他看不见兰斯，也不知道兰斯现在在想什么。

“嗨——”梅林左手边的人突然打了声招呼。  
“欧，天哪。”梅林的心理准备显然做得还不够，他把头转向左边，心惊胆战地说道，“呃...抱歉，我...我忘了是拼桌。”  
“我们也不知道会是拼桌，不过没关系，既然拼了，不如互相认识下...我是说，来这里的人多半都想有点不一样的体验吧。”对方的声音听起来很友好，“我先来吧，我是...欧！”  
梅林听到他对面的男人轻声咳了一下，“呃...对不起，我的脚踢到他了，你继续。”  
“Um...我是...亚历山大（Alexander）,很高兴认识你。”对方顿了一秒钟后又说，“我现在面对你伸出了右手，如果你不介意的话。”

“我是...嗷！”梅林自己的小腿也被对面的兰斯狠狠踢了一下。对了，他想起了在来时的路上，兰斯已经提前关照过，如果有机会介绍自己时别说真名，因为也许会有这家餐厅自己的员工或朋友暗中调查食客体验，而且这一带的餐厅就这么几个，说不定人家也早就去赛拉维餐厅做了一番刺探，所以，他是用假名做的预定。梅林刚才在车上还在骂他“小人之心”，天知道为什么这会儿自己也不想惹是生非了，“我是马文（Marvin），我也很高兴认识你。”  
梅林判断着方位，先是摸索到了亚历山大的手臂，再沿着他的手臂摸到了他的右手。他的手掌温暖而干燥，他握手的时候有力且坚定。

接着兰斯和他旁边的那位也互相摸索着介绍了自己，当然兰斯自称“莱斯特（Lester）”，而他旁边的男人自称“高登（Gordon）”。


	4. Chapter 4

四、  
20:40  
餐前酒

侍者悄无声息地过来倒酒，兰斯和梅林又再次吓了一跳。  
等侍者倒完酒，亚历山大举起酒杯说道，“真是巧，我们点的也是2号套餐，配的也是Brut Imperial，为我们的默契干杯！”  
“干杯！”四人都只敢轻柔地碰撞高脚杯。  
梅林听到亚历山大喉间轻微的吞咽声。

“你们...是做什么的？”兰斯问道。  
“我们...合伙开了一个网站，就是...定制旅行什么的。”高登回答。  
“你们呢？”亚历山大问。  
“我们...”梅林想要回答。  
“我们是艺术家。”兰斯抢着说，他能想象此时的正梅林惊诧地抬起头，把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，双眉绞在一起，等待着他自圆其说。  
“什么类型的艺术家？”高登问。  
“创意摄影！”兰斯笃定地回道，“就是通过一些合成技术，将完全不相关的或者出乎意料的东西结合起来，最终达到不可思议的效果。”

梅林想起了几天前午休时兰斯给他看的几张网上的创意合成照，忍不住插了一句，“见过滑雪运动员在冰淇淋上滑雪吗？还有匕首插入竖着的大海却变成了冲浪板，欧，还有意大利面得用叉车才能叉的起来...”  
“哇欧，太酷了！”亚历山大转过头看着身边的人，虽然什么都看不见，“说真的，你们完全可以办个创意摄影展。”  
“正有此意！”兰斯得意地在桌子下面轻轻踢了下梅林，意思是“干得不错，伙计。”  
......

 

20:52  
开胃菜  
三文鱼塔塔伴黑鱼籽酱

“你们一定去过很多地方。”梅林说。  
“五大洲我几乎都跑过，”亚历山大接过话，“高登去的地方略少，但他精通怎样做好一个网站。”  
“那你的人生一定充满了冒险和刺激...我只去过欧洲。”梅林说。  
“让我猜猜，你来自英国。”  
“你听的出来？”  
“因为我来自伦敦。”  
“欧，天，可是你完全没有口音。”  
“Um...我出生在伦敦，后来父母离异了，母亲在伦敦另组了家庭，父亲长期待在迈阿密，我还有一个同父异母的姐姐也在洛杉矶。你呢？”  
“父母在我16岁的时候出车祸死了，留下我和我弟弟。”  
“...抱歉。”  
“没什么，过去很久了。”  
“你弟弟也在洛杉矶？”  
“嗯...确切来说，他只在这儿待几个月。他更喜欢伦敦。”  
“我也想念伦敦，来了这么多年，我最受不了的就是他们还在把足球叫成soccer。”  
......

 

21:04  
汤  
地中海奶油松茸汤配野生黑松露

“这里黑松露的品质不错。”亚历山大说。  
“你懂黑松露？”梅林惊喜地问。  
“据说最早的铁飞兹松露产自4000年前的非洲沙漠，而罗马人最初对它钟爱有加，直到罗马帝国走入衰亡，人们才开始对它避而远之，甚至整个欧洲都将它视作不祥咒符，相信它是恶魔的化身。19世纪的法国，黑松露是极盛期，当时所有正式餐宴上至少都要有一道以黑松露为主的菜，而当今法国80%的黑松露产量都在普罗旺斯。”亚历山大如数家珍。  
“说得太对了！我和我的一位厨师朋友曾经去过全法最大的黑松露市场里西宏虚村(Richerenche)，你能想象那里完全看不见松露的摊子，而满街的人却都在神秘地交头接耳，看货、讲价、交易全都是隐蔽进行的吗？”  
“那可真是太棒了，我爱极了这种深入当地市场的旅行，真可惜当年在法国的时候从来没去过那个著名的松露市场。”  
“知道吗，古希腊时期，雅典人以松露供奉爱神维纳斯。希腊医生Leukada甚至将它当作有益于爱情“嬉戏”的药方。在文艺复兴时代，甚至有人认为是雄鹿的精液在热的作用下让自然的生物受孕长出了松露。”  
“这么说起来，黑松露岂不就是超级春药？”  
“确实就是。”  
“欧，那么今晚午夜之前我就得找到我的解药...”  
亚历山大和梅林在黑暗中肆意地脸红心跳，却又都希望彼此的体温不要烫到让另一个人察觉。  
......

 

21:15  
沙拉  
那不勒斯田园沙拉配初榨橄榄油及现磨胡椒

“主菜来之前，再来点酒怎么样，我们好像喝得有点快！”高登提议。  
“算在我们账上，难得能遇上聊得这么投机的人。”亚历山大说。  
“欧，谢谢，那就恭敬不如从命了，梅...马文，我们遇上英国绅士了。”兰斯在桌子下又踢了梅林一脚。  
梅林明白他的意思。  
他专心对付了面前最后一点色拉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，将声音对准了身边的亚历山大，“那么，你们...呃...是...也许这么问不太礼貌...抱歉...我只是有这样的感觉而已...”  
“你们是情侣吗？”兰斯再一次着急地抢话。  
“什么？”亚历山大和高登同时哈哈大笑起来。  
“欧，不，我的上帝，是什么让你们有这样的感觉的？”高登的声音听起来很受挫。  
“真的很抱歉，因为，很少会有两个不是情侣关系的男人这么晚一起出来吃饭的。我是说，除了我和莱斯特。不不，别误会，我们也只是关系好到可以这么晚一起出来吃饭的兄弟罢了。欧不，我不是恐同...我只是好奇...天，我觉得我酒喝多了。”梅林相信没人看得清他在用混乱的手势掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“哈，好吧，为我们这两对奇怪又亲密的组合干一杯。”亚历山大举起酒杯。  
“不过有一点你们没猜错，亚历山大确实只对男人感兴趣。”高登笑着说。  
“这么巧？马文也对掀裙子的玛丽莲.梦露无感。”兰斯同样笑着说。  
......

 

21:28  
主菜  
藏红花意大利海鲜烩饭配红烧地中海蔬菜

“烩饭好香。”高登愉悦地说，“亚历山大，虾要给我吗？”  
“怎么了？不能吃虾？”梅林转头问道。  
“呃...我只是不爱吃虾，不过今晚我也不想吃红肉，而2号套餐里的前菜、汤和甜品又都合我胃口，所以只有选这个了。”亚历山大说着用勺子小心翼翼地拨弄着米饭，判断着里面大虾的形状。  
“欧，真可惜，所有海鲜中我最爱的就是龙虾，这家餐厅不供应龙虾，但我肯定首选和海鲜相关的主菜。”梅林说着舀了一口饭，浓郁的芝士粘着一粒粒软糯的米饭不禁让齿颊留香。  
“那太好了，我的虾都给你吧...”亚历山大说完才想起了高登，赶紧说道，“正好高登也不喜欢吃虾，今天就不用他勉为其难了。”他在桌下用脚尖顶了一下高登的脚尖。  
“...对，是的，我今天倒是本来想吃菲力牛排来着，谁叫亚历山大是老板呢，我得和老板保持相同的品味不是吗？”高登似乎咬着牙在说话，最后还不忘忿恨地补充一句，“虽然我最讨厌吃虾！”  
“亚历山大，你的搭档对你的忠诚天地可鉴！”兰斯在一旁添油加醋。

然而亚历山大正在琢磨着另一件事，“马文，现在我叉了一块虾过来，你的盘子在哪儿？”  
“Um，我把盘子举起来了，可是，你的叉子在哪儿？”梅林的餐巾不小心掉在了地上，他一阵手忙脚乱。  
“在这儿，好像没碰到你的盘子...欧，见鬼，我觉得这太麻烦了，不如你直接凑过来吃吧，我就举在这儿。”  
亚历山大听到盘子放回餐桌的声音。  
5秒之后，“我这辈子第一次像小狗一样闻香觅食...该死，抱歉舔了你的手...欧，我的鼻子...唔...好了，吃到了。”梅林想起自己的餐巾在地上，又弯腰在脚下一阵乱摸，总算摸到了，他捡起来擦了擦鼻子上的芝士。  
“太抱歉了，我有个办法，我把能找到的虾都叉在一起了，这样不用一直麻烦你...好了，第二波大虾来了。”亚历山大再次举起叉子。  
梅林这次伸出右手，摸索到了亚历山大的手腕，他沿着手腕向上摸到了举着叉子的三根手指，他握住手指和叉子的交叉处，估摸了长短，然后把它们送到自己的嘴边，张大嘴巴尽量一口咬住了所有的虾。  
......

 

21:45  
甜品  
红酒梨开心果挞

梅林一直认为，一份好的甜品可以掩盖前面所有菜色中的缺陷，对于一名厨师来说，做甜品和做画家没有任何区别:同样注重原料素材（画笔纸张），同样倚赖创作者的耐心与热情,同样需要平面的挥洒或者立体的堆叠；无论是浓墨重彩还是轻描淡写，甜点早已超出了食物的范畴，成为了一幅幅生动的画作；而老饕们对极品甜点的心慕手追就如收藏家们对传世佳作的梦寐以求，一样的让人坚持不懈、穷追不舍。  
亚历山大静静聆听着他的论点，他的右膝无意地碰到了梅林的左膝，但梅林似乎并未察觉——又或者是察觉了却不躲开。  
他今晚的心情就和这款柔中带刚的甜品一样——香甜！微醺！开心！

“你对美食这么懂经，不入这行可惜了。”亚历山大说。  
“入哪行？”  
亚历山大习惯性地耸耸肩，虽然没人能看见，“厨师？甜点师？或者营养师？如果你觉得起步都太晚，那么最合适的就是美食评论员。”  
“欧——”梅林的语调是往下走的，“可我对美食的标准和要求会让人们厌恶我，也许我的毒舌会引来一连串的暗杀！”  
“哈哈...”亚历山大忍俊不禁，“这正是美食评论网站最喜欢的评论员类型啊！”他灵机一动，又说，“嘿，如果你有兴趣，我有个朋友在‘美食足迹网’做高管，也许你愿意以兼职评论员的身份加入他们，我是说，这并不费事，他们对所有兼职都发交通补贴，所有经过报备的餐厅试吃都可以报销，要知道，你可以吃遍全美...呃，至少全洛城的美食。我可以介绍你去。”  
“哇欧，听起来很诱人，好的，我会考虑的。”  
“等会儿把你的手机号码留给我，我联系好了就打给你。”  
......


	5. Chapter 5

五、  
梅林和兰斯先结了单，站在餐厅门外等待亚历山大和高登。  
高登走出来的时候，梅林认为这个意大利帅哥至少上过100个美国大妞。  
“哇欧，你们看上去...很艺术！”他甩着飘逸过头的中长发，点燃了一支华而不实的“lucky strike（注1）”——这让梅林更加确定了自己的揣测。  
“贬义？”兰斯的双手插在裤兜里，歪着头问。  
“什么？不,不不不，恩...”高登吐了口烟，“‘很艺术’意思就是男人中很有味道的那种...来一口吗？”他用食指和拇指捏着烟嘴处，眼光扫过两人，并不介意自己已经抽过一口。  
“我不抽烟。”梅林笑道。  
“我来一根，”兰斯毫不客气，“实际上，我抽雪茄多一点。”  
“雪茄让我看起来更像黑手党，”高登掏出一根烟，替兰斯点着，“但适合你们搞创作的。”  
“你的老板呢？”梅林插了一句。  
“等不及了？”高登慢悠悠地说，“他去洗手间梳妆打扮了——为了...见你!”  
“我不相信你说的。”  
“我可从没见过他一顿饭能说那么多话的，从来没有过。”高登说。他的心里默默想着，这可是大实话，因为亚历山大通常都是一个人去探店。

亚历山大从店里面走出来，他将西装搭在手里，当他礼貌地和侍者打完招呼转头的一刹那，梅林觉得自己那一刻就像中了邪一样，钉在了原地动弹不得——柔和的暖光洒在亚历山大的金发上，雪白的衬衫隐隐衬出他健壮的胸肌，他的脸上还留着和侍者道晚安的微笑，一只手随意地插进西装裤兜里，步态稳健、气度不凡，就像当今世界里活生生的亚历山大大帝，又或者是古希腊神话中的太阳神。梅林想象着衣服下面的身躯会不会像米开朗基罗的《大卫》一样充满了正义与力量的美。  
亚历山大同样站定在餐厅门口怔怔地盯着他，直到后面的客人说了声抱歉，他才惊觉自己已经堵住了出口。  
“我去叫车。”高登说。  
“我也去。”兰斯说。

 

“嗨！”亚历山大再次向梅林伸出手，“我想...我们可以重新认识一次——在重见天日之后。”  
梅林点点头，虽然根本没听进去他在说什么，他只是机械地再次握住他的手，“嗨！”他觉得自己的眼睛完全不想从亚历山大雕塑般的五官上离开，还有他的手，他刚才不小心舔到的就是这只手。  
“香水很好闻，什么牌子的？”梅林问了一个刚才一直想问的问题，但他觉得现在问并不是一个好时机。  
“哈利，美国哈利摩托制造厂授权意大利香水厂制造。”亚历山大目不转睛地答道。

“马文，有车了。”兰斯在几米远处叫道。  
“我送你回去。”亚历山大没有松掉梅林的手，反而握得更紧了。  
兰斯看着梅林转过来的脸——一点点尴尬加一点点歉意，但更多的是掩藏不住的兴奋和期待，“很好，好极了，”兰斯晃晃脑袋轻声嘀咕着，然后朝高登嚷道，“嘿高登，要拼车吗？”  
高登回头看了眼亚历山大，“是的，当然，我这辆是为我老板叫的。”他朝亚历山大吹了记口哨，将后座的车门打开，说道，“明天见，老板。晚点来没人会在意。”  
“你也是，马文，我先走了，明天见。”兰斯和高登嬉笑着上了车。

亚历山大这才松开梅林的右手，却又用左手抚上梅林的背，轻推着他走向那辆高登让出来的车。  
梅林听到他向司机报了一个地址，他猜那是他的家。  
“去我家喝杯咖啡怎么样？”亚历山大问。  
梅林的眼睛看着前方，“你不是已经替我做决定了吗？！”  
“Um，万一你不想的话，改还来得及。”亚历山大也盯着正前方。  
“Well,那就改一下吧。”  
亚历山大转过头，却发现梅林嘴角得意的笑容。  
“改成苏打水。”梅林说。


	6. Chapter 6

六、  
亚历山大住在一栋高档酒店式公寓里，两人在从门口走到电梯口时，都颇有默契地一言不发——接待台里的保安有节奏地点着头打着瞌睡。  
梅林从未觉得到12楼的电梯可以开得如此之慢，逼仄的空间里听得见彼此狂跳的心，他和亚历山大甚至都没有勇气看着对方。  
叮的一声，梅林觉得自己的心脏差点就骤停了，他跟着亚历山大走出电梯，他们朝着最后一间径直走去。

快到门前时，亚历山大却突然回头，一把抓住梅林的胳膊搂到怀中——他的吻如同疾风迅雷之前热烈而凶猛的闪电，电流穿过梅林的全身，逼得他弯曲着脚趾勉强保持住了平衡。  
他被推顶到了墙上，毫无防备地被撬开了牙齿，亚历山大柔软的舌尖上还留有红酒梨的余香——梅林努力控制着自己的呼吸，尝试着将注意力放到自己无所适从的双手上。  
亚历山大松开他的时候舔了舔自己绯红的嘴唇，“告诉你，在车上我就想干这个了。”他迅速掏出钥匙打开门，很绅士地让梅林先进去。

就在亚历山大进屋关门的一刹那，梅林已经转身扑到了他身上。这次他不会让自己的双手再无所事事了，他搂过他的脖子，揉搓着他柔软好闻的头发，主动奉上自己已经开启的双唇，他听到他在匆忙中将钥匙随意地往旁边的柜子上一扔。

 

接下来的过程简单而粗暴，坚决而忙乱，就像是两个相扑运动员之间悠然漫长却又惊心动魄的角力。无论是环境还是身形，亚历山大显然有着势不可挡的主场优势。当梅林被压倒在床上褪去最后一块遮羞布时，他的心里竟然泛起一丝被征服的快感。

黑暗从彼时的餐厅延续到了此刻的卧室，唯一不同的是，他们现在可以毫无顾忌地享用对方声情并茂的旖旎春光了。亚历山大的下巴伏在梅林的肩窝，静默地开拓疆土、高歌猛进，而梅林的双手在他的臀瓣上肆意妄为、流连忘返。

梅林已经多年没有如此身心合一过了，他一直以为自己才是情场上比较强势的那个，然而现在的事实证明，他以前是没有遇到过对的人：眼前的这个，看似与他势均力敌，却在各方面都略胜一筹，梅林甚至在一些细节上对他产生了一种无声的依赖和允诺。  
他从未在另一个男人面前如此放纵地情欲高涨过，他到今天晚上才明白，从前那种根深蒂固的羞耻心是因为自己根本没有全情投入。而亚历山大——这个神奇的男人让此时的他无暇顾他、无心多虑、无所畏惧，他所要做的无非就是配合他，抱紧他，大声呼唤着他的名字，和他一起到达无懈可击的极乐世界。

 

“别走！”当梅林偷偷地把亚历山大环在他腰间的手拎起来时，亚历山大在他的后颈含糊地嘟囔着。  
梅林还是坐了起来，床头的电子钟显示现在是清晨5点，他已经破天荒地在“陌生男人”家里过了一夜！而他昨天早上可没对莫德雷德说晚上不回家，他只是留言说会很晚才回——可是现在也太晚了。  
亚历山大也坐了起来，他吻着他的肩头，再次用一只手搂住他，“我做的早午餐棒得可以打败米其林餐厅。”  
梅林扑哧一下笑出来，如果亚历山大知道他是个主厨的话还敢不敢这么夸海口呢？  
“你不信？”亚历山大继续吻上他的耳尖，“不信就留下来试试。”

梅林不能再犹豫了，他能想象下一秒亚历山大就会吻上他的嘴，而自己一定会抗拒不了地再次陷入他的怀里。  
“不，我相信，可是我今天一早确实有重要的事情要做，真抱歉，留到下次好吗？”他挣脱掉那个越来越不老实的手，慌忙地穿起裤子。  
“不——”亚历山大抱怨着倒在床上。

梅林甚至都不敢最后在他的脸上来个道别吻，他走到卧室门口捡起地上的衬衣说道，“这...这不是一夜情，如果这么说能让你觉得...我不是故意要逃走的话。”  
“当然不是，马文。”亚历山大在床上用胳膊肘撑着自己看着梅林穿好衬衣,然后又看着他从亚历山大的裤子口袋里掏出手机输入了一个号码，等他自己的手机铃响了之后，他说道，“你有我的号码了，打给我！”他咧开嘴笑着把手机扔给亚历山大，然后转身走出了卧室。  
“我会的，我需要跟你好好聊聊。”亚历山大在身后叫道。


	7. Chapter 7

七、  
“都说了你今天不用早来。”兰斯把嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来，抱着胸看着忙碌的梅林，“昨晚肯定过夜了？”  
“...你怎么知道？”梅林停下手中正在搅拌的茉莉花茶糖浆，“我换过衣服了。”  
“主厨大人，你一开心就会做新甜品，从我刚才进厨房到现在，你的嘴都没合拢过。还有，你做的这个到底是什么？”  
“茉莉萨瓦伦配鲜莓。适合今天的早午餐。”梅林取了一块刚出炉的烤面包，在圆盘内放好，又将清香的橘味茉莉花茶糖浆淋在周边，并点缀以新鲜的草莓和蓝莓，大功告成后说，“他留我吃早餐了，可是今天一早我要送莫德雷德去做恢复训练。”  
“嗯...”兰斯若有所思地点点头，“所以，不是一夜情？”  
“不，至少我不想。”梅林擦了擦手，脸上的笑容如自己亲手做的糖浆一般甜蜜绽放着，“我觉得，他也不想。他说会打给我找我好好聊聊...到时候我会跟他坦白我的名字和职业的。”  
“嗯哼，那他最好尽快约你。免得你过几天工作一忙又反悔了。”  
“不会，他很特别，我想，我和他...嗯...”梅林并不能完全确定亚历山大是否想的和他一样。  
“一见钟情！”兰斯把棒棒糖再次塞回嘴里。  
“大概是吧。”

 

“我需要跟他坦白。”亚瑟面前的鸡胸肉牛油果彩蔬沙拉已经被他用塑料叉子叉得面目全非。  
“亚瑟...坦白就坦白，别和牛油果较劲好吗？这沙拉现在看上去恶心极了。”高汶嚼完自己的三明治说道。  
“我会约他来我家，我要亲自下厨，你知道我多久没下厨了吗？不过我猜我烤牛排的水准应该还在，然后他会问我为什么我这么能做菜？我就会向他坦白其实我的工作就是和美食评论有关。你觉得他会惊喜吗？”亚瑟看了一眼高汶，根本没指望他回答，“我看他会，他是个懂美食的人...你的那个法国厨师朋友还联系吗？让他送我们一点顶级黑松露怎么样？”  
高汶的嘴刚张了一下，亚瑟就继续自言自语了，“如果没联系了也没关系，我上次给莫嘉娜的媒体朋友写过一篇专栏，据说她搞得到各家餐厅里的秘密采购清单，我只要她告诉我黑松露在哪儿能买到最新鲜的就好。”

高汶觉得亚瑟应该说得差不多了，于是开口问道，“你打算约他什么时候见面？”  
“就明晚。我一会儿就会打给他。”  
“为什么是明晚？”  
“我今晚要探店，你忘了？我和你说过的，这家还是我一年前去的呢。‘复查’的时间到了。”  
“欧...感谢上帝，你还记得要工作。”高汶舒了口气。

 

梅林一早上接到了三个重要电话，第一个电话是乌瑟的助理打来的，说乌瑟今晚会来店里，因为他得到可靠线报，美食足迹网的著名美食评论家“米其林杀手”会来。据说此人尝遍了几乎全美所有的米其林或潜力米其林餐厅，他的行踪神秘莫测，没人知道他的真名，他并不是米其林的监察员，但他的评论通常会对想要被米其林评星的餐厅带来负面的震动。他总是一针见血地指出那些自诩为天上人间只此一家的餐厅——他们与米其林餐厅之间的差距到底在哪儿。

乌瑟在一年前打过电话给这家网站，那时的美食足迹网刚开始红起来，“米其林杀手”在品尝过赛拉维的招牌套餐后在首页推荐里对这家餐厅赞不绝口，不断用到了“惊艳”二字来形容。而现在，按照这家网站的一贯作风，赛拉维是时候接受第二次考验了。乌瑟在差不多一个月前就开始收买在网站工作的实习助理，终于得到了“米其林杀手”今晚要来探店的消息。

就在梅林发愁如此艰巨重要的一天，何时去接莫德雷德回家时，莫德雷德打来了第二个电话，他让哥哥不用去恢复中心接他了，说是无意间遇到了一个好莱坞的演员经纪人，觉得自己坐在轮椅上的样子很符合一部新剧里的小配角的形象，而今天是那个角色试镜的最后一天，于是他跟着那个经纪人去试镜了，之后会有人送他回去。

 

梅林如释重负地放下手机，开始琢磨晚上怎么对付那个杀手时，第三个电话来了。当看到名字显示的是亚历山大时，梅林特地走出了厨房后门，深呼吸了一下接通了电话。  
“嗨，马文，早上好！我是亚历山大。”对方的语气很慎重。  
“嗨，不早了,快中午了。我知道你是谁，我存了你的号码。”梅林觉得这样的废话用来开场傻透了。  
“Um...明晚你有空吗？”  
“很晚才有，9点左右才完工。”  
“欧...这么晚，我...我本来想...邀请你来我家吃晚餐，我有说过我牛排做得很棒吗？”  
梅林听到了好像是铅笔折断之类的声音以及亚历山大小声的抱怨——“该死。”

“你有说过你做的早午餐很棒。”梅林忍俊不禁地说道。  
“对，当然，不过牛排是我的另一项拿手技能...所以...”亚历山大最后坚定地说，“我希望你能光临寒舍，你昨晚都没好好参观过，我们是注重礼貌的英国人，我是说，你不来的话显得我太没礼貌了。而且，我有很多话想跟你谈谈，别紧张，我只是，想让你多了解我一些...你看，昨晚上在我家我们好像都没说过几句话就...”  
“我没说我不来。”梅林打断道。  
“...这么说你会来对吧。你知道我得提前准备牛排什么的，还有说好的现磨咖啡。那么...9点半见？”  
“9点。”梅林想好了，明天不是什么大日子，他完全可以早一点出来，“还有，我也有很多话想跟你说。”  
“...好的，太好了，9点见。”亚历山大露出了胜利的微笑。


	8. Chapter 8

八、  
“耽误大家十分钟。”梅林呼唤着厨房里的伙伴们。  
“想必大家都知道了，今晚有个杀手要来，哈，你们知道我指的是谁，虽然我从来都不关心社交网络，但是我知道美食足迹网对我们的重要性就像俄亥俄、密苏里这些摇摆州的选票对于奥巴马的重要性。”梅林有些一反常态地兴高采烈，他语速极快地概述了去年“米其林杀手”对赛拉维餐厅的隆重推荐以及之后店里上座率直线上升的美好事实，最后他摩拳擦掌地说道，“今天，轮到我们拿出点真本事了，也许过了今天，我们会吸引到真正的米其林监察员，说不定一年以后，你们走出去就可以跟人家说你在米其林一星餐厅做过了...欧天哪...说不定是米其林二星。”  
大家的兴致被点燃了起来，兰斯带头说道，“说吧，主厨，需要我们怎么配合，你只管开口。”

“我想改一改这一年以来从未变过的招牌套餐！”梅林心潮澎湃，觉得自己此刻突然像极了某部漫威电影里的超级英雄——前方的杀手已经踏着火轮腾空而起，危难与机遇同时降临到他面前，是时候变装和秀出自己的超能力了。  
“来吧，看看兰斯用两支乌普曼换来的最新鲜顶级的猪肉，别总是千篇一律的牛排和龙虾，谁说猪肉不能上台面的，今天就让猪肉成为我们的主菜。珀西，把今天的‘招牌套餐’主菜改成提子干松子焗猪柳伴红酒沙司配炸天使意粉及蔬菜；兰斯，早上我做的茉莉萨瓦伦配鲜莓作为今天的套餐甜点怎么样？前菜里的松露鹅肝酱不用改，但是佐料可以换一下...”梅林简直要手舞足蹈了，他对今晚的传统+创新菜充满了自信，既满足了老食客的传统口味，又能应对米其林杀手的创新要求。

可是，为什么大家的眼神都有点飘忽不定？为什么兰斯在托着下巴悄悄摇头？

 

“梅林？你要改菜单？”  
是乌瑟。  
见鬼。  
众人的头渐渐低了下去。  
梅林将自己的嘴角咧出一个友好而诚恳的弧度，他慢慢转过身看着一身西装革履好似参加诺贝尔美食奖的乌瑟说道，“是的，老板。就改两道菜。”  
“我以为我在电话里已经说清楚了，今晚‘米其林杀手’要来。”乌瑟面无表情地说。  
梅林朝旁边的空气瞟了一眼，尽量维持着嘴角的弧度，“当然，你说得很清楚，所以我才要改，我们这个招牌套餐用了一年了，是时候在接受第二次暗访的时候创新一下了。而且我只改了...”  
“不，不，不能改，梅林，我当年把你从巴黎挖过来并不是让你把这里当实验室的。我们的老顾客喜欢的就是你的招牌套餐，他们今晚不需要接受创新。”  
“可是我们达成过共识，你不会管我的厨房...”  
“是我的厨房，梅林，我是这里的老板，你买的每一块牛排，撒的每一粒盐都是我的...不，别说我不尊重你，我半年前可是照你的标准重新配了这套法式灶台，告诉我有几个洛杉矶的餐厅会配价值上万的法式灶台？”

乌瑟的话句句在理，却又句句让人消化不良。梅林收起了笑容，打算做最后一次尝试，“这道主菜我练了很久，猪肉是空运来的西班牙伊比利亚顶级黑蹄猪，做主菜的话全用里脊肉，大家都品尝过了，可以说赞不绝口；还有新的甜品，上午的早午餐我们都已经卖过了，反响好极了。为什么不试试呢？”  
“因为我要保证今晚不出一点差错，梅林，你能保证你的新菜品会得到所有人包括‘米其林杀手’的赞赏吗？还有，猪肉是路边小摊卖给穷人吃的，记住，我们是人均消费上百美金的高档餐厅。”乌瑟并没给梅林任何回答或反驳的机会，他摆了摆手道，“好了，时间不早了，请你们打起精神来，那个该死的评论员定了7点的位子。”说完便走出了厨房。

足足两分钟，梅林盯着乌瑟关上的门没有说一句话，大家面面相觑地等待着他。当他转过身的时候，兰斯知道，他又回到了那个70%的梅林。  
梅林看了一眼那一大块新鲜的猪里脊，平静地说道，“招牌套餐的主菜还是炙烧龙虾，甜品...还是黑巧克力慕斯佐法式奶油炖蛋。猪柳加到特推菜单，有人点了再做。”他垂下肩膀，用几无可闻的声音叹了口气，最后下令，“开工吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

九、  
亚瑟暗暗发誓回去一定要把那个出卖他的“叛徒”找出来，然而现在得先把眼前这个有着鹰眼一般精明锐利的老板给打发掉。

“啊，著名的‘米其林杀手’先生，我们特地给你留了一个安静的位子，请坐这里。”乌瑟殷勤地指引亚瑟坐到一个远离厨房油烟气的小隔间里。  
“不用客气，你知道我并不会因为位子的好坏而改变我对食物口味的评断。”亚瑟坐下后颇为严肃地说道。  
“欧，当然了，真实客观的评论——这才是美食足迹网的生存和发家之道，”乌瑟在口袋里掏出了一张卡片，递给亚瑟继续说道，“我是这家店的老板乌瑟.安德森，这是我的名片，不能老是叫你杀手吧，呵呵，这多少有点不太...”  
亚瑟无奈地接过乌瑟的名片，礼貌地说道，“对不起，我探店时一般不带名片，我是亚瑟.潘德拉贡，既然你知道了我的名字，这次考察之后我就不会再来贵店了，下次会派其他评论员来。”  
“没关系，没关系，谁来都一样，我们的食物品质永远都保持在同一个水准。我叫他们先给你上餐前酒。”  
“谢谢。”

 

“他来了，帅呆了，不像评论员倒像电影明星。”领位员索菲亚跑进厨房通知了一声。  
梅林拖长了声调有气无力地应了一声，“好——准备上招牌套餐。”

侍者给亚瑟端上了头盘，“法式松露鹅肝酱佐青苹果乳酪及鱼子酱”，亚瑟抬抬眉毛，他来之前特地查看了一年前的记录，显然招牌套餐的头盘并未有任何改变。他用手机拍了一张照片，然后拿起叉子开始品尝。老实说，味道就是那个味道，没有任何差错，却也没有任何惊喜。  
接着是法国栗茸南瓜汤佐新鲜罗勒、普罗旺斯土豆炙烤八爪鱼沙拉、招牌炙烧龙虾以及最后一道黑巧克力慕斯佐法式奶油炖蛋。  
所有的菜品他都拍了照片，顺便在手机里记录下了对每道菜的评价。

“他走了，表情看不出满意不满意。不过最后一道甜品没吃完。”索菲亚又进来通知了一声。  
呼，终于结束了。  
“去喝一杯吧。”兰斯提议。  
“好。”梅林确实也想来一杯。

 

旭日（Sunrise）酒吧，三五个大厨聚在一起，一人一瓶啤酒聊着今晚的菜品，兰斯一边喝一边刷着自己的手机。  
“来了来了，评论来了。”他盯着屏幕突然兴奋地叫起来。  
“给我看看。”梅林夺过手机，当着大家的面读了出来，“优雅的用餐环境，柔和的爵士蓝调，美好的招牌套餐，如果这是我第一次来赛拉维，我想说，一切都棒极了。可是，这是我第二次来，时隔一年，作为一家在自己网站上标榜‘不是米其林，胜似米其林’的高档法式创意餐厅，我只想问问主厨，你的创意精神还在吗？”梅林读到这里脸色已经沉了下来，他的语速也放慢了，“千篇一律的炙烧龙虾和隔壁海鲜市场里的露天摊档有何区别？最后的黑巧克力慕斯确定不是刚从甜品店买来充数的？在吸收了那么多实诚的蛋白质后，法式奶油炖蛋是否画蛇添足？时代在变化，如果创意不能体现在新潮有趣的环境上，那么，请至少体现在对食材搭配的巧思妙用上。”

梅林读完后，呆呆地沉默着。  
兰斯轻轻地从他手里拿回手机，摸着脑袋说，“嘿，没关系，他并没有针对你。再说，美食足迹网的影响力也没多大吧。”  
“如果他还转发到推特（twitter）了呢？”珀西刷着手机屏抬眼看了眼兰斯，“他有12万粉丝，想象一下12万忠诚的吃货都看到了这条评论。”  
“你还加他推特了？”兰斯看珀西就像看一个叛徒。  
“我难道不应该关注几个美食类的大号吗？”珀西理直气壮地说。

 

“帮我申请个账号。”梅林突然说。  
“啊？”  
“我说，我要申请个推特账号。”梅林掏出自己的手机交给兰斯。  
“这么说，你终于决定不再做原始人了。”兰斯接过手机一阵捣鼓，接着说，“你打算叫什么名字？”  
“主厨梅林。”  
“...一般不会这么叫。”  
“什么意思？”  
“都是起个虚假的昵称，比如，我叫‘真正的阿拉米斯’（Aramis，注1）。珀西叫‘赫拉克勒斯不如我’（Hercules，注2）”  
梅林差点喷出一口啤酒，阴郁的心情一下子开朗了不少，“你们都很会抬高自己，不错，那我改一下...就叫大法师梅林。”  
“哇欧，这个称号高阶了！”兰斯赞许地点点头，“何况你就是厨艺界的大法师梅林。给，弄好了。”  
“怎么能看到‘米其林杀手’的推文？”  
兰斯又教了梅林一遍怎么看和回复。

梅林看到了这段刚发的推文还配了图，下面的转发与评论中不乏跟风贬低赛拉维餐厅菜品的、讨伐厨师不思进取一套菜单混天下的、赞赏米其林杀手敢说敢为评论出彩的，还有因为这篇推文直接决定取消预订的。  
梅林有点看不下去了。他知道自己几斤几两，但绝不应该被这群网络暴民不知所谓地恶意点评外加影响店里的生意。  
“我要约他明天再来吃一次。”  
“什么？”兰斯和珀西异口同声地叫起来。  
“明天用我的新菜单，让他再来一次。”梅林的话掷地有声，他手指翻飞地说，“我@米其林杀手了。”  
“什么？”兰斯和珀西再次异口同声，赶紧打开自己手机上的推特。  
“‘我是赛拉维的主厨，你为什么不在明晚再光顾一次，我为你定制了一套新菜单，自以为是的混蛋！’”兰斯读着梅林刚发的文字，眉头瞬间皱成了倒八字，“欧不！”  
“怎么了？我要捍卫一个主厨的尊严还有周末百分百的订座率。”梅林耸耸肩说道。

 

“哥，你有心事。”莫德雷德盯着梅林沉默而忙碌的背影说。  
“没什么，我只是在推特上给一个美食评论员下了战书。”梅林正在给弟弟提前准备第二天的早午餐，“我明天一大早就走，东西给你放冰箱，你拿出来热一下就行。”  
“你什么时候注册的推特？”  
“两个小时前。”  
“你叫什么？我关注下你。”  
“大法师梅林。”  
“酷！我现在是你的粉丝了。”莫德雷德看了下手机有些犹豫地说道，“你后来刷新过自己的推特吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你已经有1314个粉丝了，有很多人支持你，不过...”莫德雷德停顿了一下。  
“不过什么？”梅林转过身，专注地看着弟弟。  
“他回复了，这个...米其林杀手。他的12万粉丝都看到了他的回复。”  
“...我以为我只是给他一个人下了战书。”  
“所以你还是刚从原始社会进化而来——@回复是公开的，所有人都能看到。”  
“...他说什么了？”  
“其实你听不听无所谓...”  
“莫德雷德！他说什么了？”  
“恩...他说：‘大法师梅林？穿越让你魔法耗尽，武功尽废了吗？明天你的亚瑟王也就是我——6点准时赴宴，我将握紧我的石中剑（苹果手机一部），你若拿不出真本事就别怪你的王手下不留情！’”

 

注1 阿拉米斯：大仲马小说《三个火枪手》中的一个火枪手，兰斯洛特在梅林中的扮演者圣地亚哥在BBC的同名英剧中扮演的就是阿拉米斯，人物性格头脑灵光，多情幽默。  
注2 赫拉克勒斯：宙斯之子，讲这个半人半神大力士的电影有很多，最新的一部是巨石强森扮演的同名电影。珀西取这个名因为他觉得自己体型和宙斯之子有得一拼。。。


	10. Chapter 10

十、  
“梅林，我们今晚全订满了，可能要翻台。”乌瑟下午2点就来了，刚跟财务算完了昨晚的进账。  
“我知道，所以招牌套餐我会用全新的菜单，我都设计好了，食材全部是今早刚进的新鲜货...”  
“不，梅林，用老菜单，我们不能让今晚来捧场的老顾客失望。”乌瑟拿下眼镜，盯着梅林说。  
“老菜单？和昨天一样的菜单？昨天那个被‘米其林杀手’贬得一文不值的菜单？”梅林开始提高分贝。  
“来餐厅用餐的并不都是评论家，梅林，他们都是吃了一年招牌套餐的回头客！明白吗？”乌瑟也加大了音量。  
“我用了推特，乌瑟，我第一次用社交网络就有了1000多个粉丝，今天来那么多人都是因为我下了战书，我说了要请他品尝一次新菜单。”  
“我不管你现在有几个粉丝，再多也没他多，你应该在推特上向这个‘自以为是的混蛋’赔礼道歉！就在6点之前！”乌瑟的口气强硬起来，显然他已经看过那条推文了。  
“赔礼道歉？向他？是他先对我们出言不逊的，老板，昨天都有人取消预订了，如果不是我...”  
“如果不是我这个老板发你薪水，你还能站在这个厨房里指点江山？”乌瑟大声地呵斥道，“要么用老菜单，要么给我走人！讨论结束！今晚就算没有你，其他人照样能撑得住场，珀西，兰斯，你们才是天天做菜的人吧，这套菜单做了多少遍？没有主厨你们照样能行对吗？”  
所有人尴尬地沉默着。

“你在威胁我？”梅林半晌才吐出一句。  
乌瑟的眼神中没有半分让步的意思。  
梅林深吸一口气，“谢谢你发我薪水让我在这儿指点了一年的江山。不过，我受够了。用你的老菜单去应付那个混蛋吧。”他用力拽下围巾，扔掉厨师帽，走到餐柜前，从顶部取出自己的12件套刀具，头也不回地朝后门走去。  
“兰斯，今天起你来做主厨，别让我失望。开始准备吧。”身后传来乌瑟的声音。

 

当侍者端上头盘“法式松露鹅肝酱佐青苹果乳酪及鱼子酱”时，亚瑟愣了足有16秒，他盯着眼前的食物，拿出手机横竖拍了好几张照片，然后发了第一条评论：“不要说我故意挑刺，照片证明一切。”他把昨天拍的头盘和刚拍的头盘放在一起做了对比——显然没有任何两样。  
接下来，每上一道菜亚瑟都拍几张照，然后和昨天的照片直接排放对比，也不附文字介绍。  
主菜上之前，乌瑟笑眯眯地捧着一瓶酒走了过来，“嗨，潘德拉贡先生，很高兴再次见到你。你一定猜不到我珍藏了什么好东西，我刚才可是特地跑了一趟我的私人酒窖。这瓶63年的道琼斯波特酒连一些米其林餐厅都未必找得出。”  
“哇欧，这酒...真是太慷慨了。”  
“是别人送我的礼物，我一直都在等待为你这样懂行的贵客开瓶。”  
“可是，我不明白，你的主厨说今晚会有新菜单...呃...我能见见他吗？”  
“真抱歉，他今晚不在。”  
“不在？”亚瑟皱起眉颇为惊讶地看着乌瑟在他的酒杯里倒了5盎司的酒。  
“请你慢慢品尝！我不打扰你了。”

当最后一道甜品上完时，亚瑟从鼻子到喉咙全都不由自主地发出了一连串轻蔑的笑声，他不再发照片，也不去品尝眼前的甜品，而是直接发了最后一条文字评论，“没有创新我不介意，因为我已经料到你是个纸老虎；但是全部重复一年未变的老菜单，你也好意思叫自己大法师？赛拉维的老板花了多少钱聘请你的？你就只有在网上和我斗嘴的勇气吗？拿出你一半的薪水让我请个厨校刚毕业的也比你强多了。欧，我猜你是从前天晚上开始失恋的吧，一个缺爱的人才会在最关键的时刻做逃兵！祝你先找到愿意给你爱的人！我只给一颗星，看在老板赠送的一杯上乘波特酒的份上。”

 

“操！”梅林在隔壁sunrise酒吧里实时关注着每一条米其林杀手的信息。当看到最后一条时，他已经灌下了一瓶科罗娜和六杯苏格兰威士忌。他再也忍不下去了。

“欧，见鬼，这条评论是灾难性的，不知道梅林看了会是什么反应。”兰斯在给亚瑟上完甜品后找了个间隙拿出手机刷新了推特。  
“他在哪儿？”后门哐的一下被撞开，梅林一脸红彤彤地闯进厨房。  
“梅林？”大家都朝后门看去。  
梅林没搭理惊愕的厨师们，径直走向厨房通往大厅的门。路过兰斯的时候，兰斯闻到了他身上的酒气，一把拽住了他的胳膊，“等一下，你喝酒了？”  
梅林扯回胳膊，伸出一根手指在自己面前抖了抖，“他侮辱了我、你、你们所有人！”说完便气势汹汹地走了出去，兰斯和珀西相视一眼后急急跟上。

“你给我出来，该死的米其林杀手！出来！”梅林一进大厅就开始嚷嚷。他环顾着整个餐厅，试图寻找一个衬衣肥大却怎么也遮不住啤酒肚、油光满面头顶空空无物、一脸尖酸刻薄自以为口吐莲花的中年男人。  
5秒钟之后，除了正在用餐的惊呆了的食客以外，他还看到了角落里正在买单的亚历山大。  
他有些错愕地走近几步，“亚历山大？”  
“马文？”

从后厅匆忙赶出来的乌瑟看到了梅林正在靠近亚瑟，他一个箭步冲了上去，谄笑着拦住了梅林，“欧，梅林，你怎么来了？是来给亚瑟.潘德拉贡先生道歉的吗？呃...潘德拉贡先生，忘了介绍一下，这是我们的主...前主厨梅林.艾莫瑞斯，他今天下午3点刚与本店结束雇佣关系，所作所为已经不能代表本店...”  
“道歉？”梅林的眼睛好不容易从亚历山大脸上转回到乌瑟脸上，“我为什么要和他道歉？”  
乌瑟小声地说道，“这就是米其林杀手，梅林，如果你还想挽回你的声誉，现在道歉还来得及。”

梅林再次看向亚瑟时，两人都在彼此的眼里读到了千折百转的无从说起却又无法放下。  
......  
“你不叫亚历山大？！”  
“你不叫马文？！”  
“你是米其林杀手？！”  
“你是大法师梅林？！”  
......

 

“梅林？”兰斯在身后轻呼了一声，这一声叫醒了呆若木鸡的梅林。  
梅林昂起了下巴，咽了口唾沫，就像一个一公斤的TNT炸药包似的在三百平米的餐厅里被即时点燃了。  
“米其林杀手，哈？！著名美食评论家，哈？！你以为你懂一点黑松露就可以称自己为美食评论家了？！你以为你在推特上耍耍嘴皮子发发对比照就可以在美食界耀武扬威了？”梅林说着一步步走近亚瑟的领地。  
“你知道头盘里的法式鹅肝酱要泡24个小时，却只能用60度煮5分钟吗？你知道浸泡这小小一块鹅肝要用到干邑白兰地、鸡汤、柠檬汁、百里香、薄荷叶、浆果、盐、糖八种调料吗？你知道一整只龙虾得经过250度高温铁板的急速炙烧，才能得以保留原味的新鲜口感吗？你知道我每天起早贪黑为了这份终身的事业有多努力吗？你知道我每天躲在热死人的厨房研发了多少新菜品却因为该死的上座率而要统统倒进垃圾桶吗？”  
直到把亚瑟逼到角落一屁股摔坐在位子上，梅林才抓起他盘子里没有动过的巧克力慕斯狠狠地捏碎，“从甜品店买来充数这种话你也说得出来？！我现在给你100美金你他妈的给我去买一块和这个味道一模一样的来试试！你他妈的成天无所事事，除了坐着吃吃喝喝满嘴跑火车，就是花不到30秒发一条不动脑子的所谓美食评论用来哗众取宠讨你12万粉丝的开心！而我用心做的这块巧克力慕斯从打蛋发泡到进冰箱冷藏再送到你的餐桌上前前后后得4个小时！4个小时你懂吗？！”

整个餐厅里除了梅林的声音以外就只剩下手机偶尔拍照的声音。  
“你知道我的员工有多辛苦吗？为了你们能吃上新鲜的食材我们牺牲了多少你都知道吗？而你就写出那样的东西来伤害我们的自尊？伤害我？你知不知道对于一个主厨来说这有多伤人？有多伤人？！”梅林喘着气，眼眶开始不争气的和脸颊比赛着谁更红。  
乌瑟走过来小心翼翼地拉住梅林的手臂，“是的，是的，确实，梅林，你能不能...”  
梅林甩开乌瑟的手，侧身指着乌瑟继续朝着亚瑟吼道，“你知道这个人把你这种人当神一样的供着是为什么吗？知道吗？他以为你的一句话可以让他关了整个餐厅！他以为你的12万粉丝会和你一样愚蠢、自私、无聊、混蛋透顶！你是个彻头彻尾的自私鬼！该死的混蛋（You fucking asshole）！混蛋！”


	11. Chapter 11

十一、

“7692，还在涨；他已经涨到15万多了。”莫德雷德不断地刷着手机。  
“至少你和亚历山大...欧不，你和亚瑟...都出大名了。”兰斯斜靠在沙发的扶手上。  
“别提这两个名字，我连他电话都删了。”梅林的声音从被双手和膝盖蒙住的地方传出来。  
“哇欧，恭喜你啊哥哥，这个视频上了今日热搜了。”莫德雷德对最新动态进行实时播报。  
“有什么办法能删掉这个视频吗？”梅林把下巴搁在膝盖上，双手抱住脚踝。  
“开玩笑吧？这是全世界最大的公共社交网络，我却不是全世界最牛逼的程序猿。”莫德雷德笑道。  
“也许对你的下一份工作有利，至少你应聘时不用啰里啰嗦地自报家门了。”兰斯把手放到梅林俯下的背上安慰道。  
“哼，还有哪个老板敢用我？”梅林闷声闷气地说。  
“嘿，没人用你你就自己做老板啊，我做你的助手啊！你知道我早就看厌乌瑟那副土豪嘴脸了，我情愿一直跟着你做！”兰斯认真地说。  
梅林终于把脸从膝盖里抬起来，他看着兰斯真诚地说道，“谢谢你，兰斯，可我没钱没店能做怎样的老板？”  
兰斯的精神来了，“还记不记得我很早以前有一辆流动餐车的？三证齐全。洛杉矶的音乐节下周就开幕了，我有个朋友叫伊利安的还记得吗？他上个月还在问我要不要一起赚点外快，我当时还说餐厅工作忙，餐车锁在车库里都生锈了。现在正好，不如我们这次就从音乐节开始吧。”

 

“嘿，别喝了，我来你家可不是看你喝酒的。”高汶夺过亚瑟手里的高脚杯。  
“不喝酒能干吗？”亚瑟干脆抓起了整个酒瓶。  
高汶再次夺过酒瓶，把亚瑟强行按到沙发上，“想想办法啊。你到底是不是真心喜欢他？”  
“是又怎么样？我现在在他心中就是个十恶不赦的超级恶魔。我手机打过去他不接，电话打过去他一听我的声音就挂机，我给他留言发短信他不回，我甚至用公用电话都打过了，难道要我在推特上向他公开道歉？可是那天他辞职我怎么能预测到...评论是我的工作，我不能把工作和私生活混为一谈。”亚瑟颓然地搓了搓脸，眼睛再次盯上了高汶手里的酒。  
高汶见状，左右看了看，最后干脆拧开酒瓶盖子朝厕所走去。  
“喂！那是01年的霞多丽，不用这么认真吧！”亚瑟大叫着。  
高汶再出来时手里的瓶子已经空了，“再不认真点到手的男朋友就飞了!”  
“我们重新做朋友都不太可能了，说什么男朋友。”亚瑟嗤笑着。  
“创业时期的坚韧不拔去哪儿了？是谁说的，‘此生惟爱与美食不可辜负’？”高汶坐到亚瑟的身边，叹了口气说，“老兄，我会帮你一起想办法的。别这么快就放弃。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二、  
梅林和兰斯决定在音乐节上卖古巴三明治——一种闻起来就能让人口水流成瀑布的平民小吃。音乐节的前三天，伊利安搞定了场地和证件；兰斯把主厨的头衔让位给了珀西，花了整整一天重新清洁了那辆老式餐车，连车体都被重新粉刷成了音乐节的红蓝主题色；而梅林则去了趟农贸市场，准备好了面包、火腿、烤猪肉、瑞士奶酪、腌黄瓜、自制芥末酱、自制烤肉酱、大量黄油以及自制凉茶等原材料。  
餐车的名字叫“Merlin's Magic Food”。音乐节的第一天，从早到晚，梅林、兰斯、伊利安三人各司其职不得停歇，伴随着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐、流行乐，在经历了上下午各两次排队小高潮之后，兰斯终于朝着窗口外再次积聚起来的人群喊了一句，“全部卖完了，明天赶早吧！”  
“我去上厕所。”兰斯喊完后就立刻捂着肚子下了车。  
梅林点点头，开始整理餐车。

“带来了吗？他没察觉到吧？”高汶躲在树干后鬼鬼祟祟地问道。  
“开玩笑？！我的隐身和保密技术是经过MI6和CIA鉴定的。”兰斯也躲到了树干后，从宽大的厨师围裙里掏出两个古巴三明治。  
“那就好。计划是这样的...回头你只要...其他我搞定...”高汶一股脑地将神秘计划和盘托出，然后迫不及待地打开一个三明治啃起来。  
“这在电话里也能说清楚，干嘛非要到这里来说？”  
“我让你看着我真诚的眼睛说这些不是更放心嘛。再说推特上太多人推荐你们的古巴三明治了，我干脆自己来尝尝，顺便带一个给亚瑟。”高汶嚼了一嘴烤肉指着三明治说，“这他妈的太好吃了！”  
“忘了给你拿杯自制降温凉茶了。亚瑟怎么样？”  
“还能怎么样，这家伙遇到真爱反而就怂了。梅林呢？”  
“还在气头上，别说他，我也气着呢，那天我是代班主厨。”  
“抱歉——我替亚瑟说的。你知道，评论要出彩，有时就得出点格。他本来以为那是他最后一次踏进你们店了，因为你们老板认出他了。”  
“我就算了，梅林有个正在柯兰.约比中心接受康复训练的弟弟要照顾，他手头很紧，不能没活干。要不是把他惹急了，他不会辞职。”  
“那我那个计划正好能让他‘见钱眼开’！”  
“放心，有我在，他一定会去的。”

 

三天的音乐节圆满闭幕，流动餐车也凯旋而归。  
至少一周以内做康复训练的钱有了，梅林直挺挺地瘫倒在沙发上，心里盘算着日常开销。  
“哥，要不我提前结束康复训练吧，我回伦敦休养。”莫德雷德拄着拐杖过来坐到他身边替他捏捏肩。  
“说什么呢？你以为这是看电影可以提前退场啊？这关系到你的未来还能不能正常的跑跑跳跳！”梅林闭着眼睛享受弟弟的按摩。  
“可是，你现在...”  
“我现在挺好，流动餐车又不是只能在音乐节上做，我们会让它真正地流动起来的。”  
“你是个高级餐厅的主厨...”莫德雷德停下揉肩的动作。  
“以前是，现在不是了。人生总得经历不同的阶段，以前是高处不胜寒，现在返璞归真接一下地气不是也挺好的...行了，你别管我，你做好最后这几周的训练，还有关心下你自己那个小配角有没有戏。”

“梅林，看这个！”一旁刷着手机的兰斯突然凑过来。  
梅林昂起头睁开困乏的双眼看着美食足迹网的供求信息栏里的一条消息，“本周六欲设家宴招待重要生意伙伴，宴会主题‘勃艮第’。因此急寻私厨一名，须曾在高级法式餐厅任职或在职，需上门服务，可自带团队（不超过两人）和厨房用具，本府厨房为不常用9成新的全套法式灶台，本信息最晚周四有效。联系方式：xxx。”  
“所以...?”梅林不动声色地问。  
“所以...我替你回复了。放心，随便用了个匿名。”兰斯轻松地说道。  
梅林叹了口气又垂下头，“兰斯，你确定靠谱吗？还有，不会是...他耍的什么小把戏吧。”  
“靠谱，电话我都打过了，对方是个听声音就很优雅的漂亮小姐。她做红酒生意的，要招待几个来访的法国客人。这是个机会，于你于我都是。”兰斯蹲下身子盯着梅林胡子拉碴的脸认真地说道，“搞不好这次我要泡到白富美了，梅林。如果你不想露面的话，全程都只要窝在厨房里就行，而她说过如果这次家宴成功，还会介绍更多私厨生意给我们，说不定我们俩在不久的将来就可以开一个私厨服务公司。”兰斯看到了梅林眼里闪烁不定的光芒，继续怂恿道，“想一想，你不一直都想做自己的菜品吗，她可以帮你打开市场。来吧，看在你的事业和我的女人的份上。”  
梅林摇摇头笑了起来——兰斯知道他已经被说服了。


	13. Chapter 13

十三、  
“我看起来怎么样？”梅林整理了下雪白的厨师帽。  
“棒极了，如果你的脸色不像Devil Dancer（注1）这么苦的话。”兰斯用两根食指戳着梅林两边的嘴角向上提了一提。  
“谢谢，我就当你说我是独一无二的。”兰斯的手指一放下来，梅林的脸部表情立刻恢复了原样。  
“好吧...伊利安1点到，我们1点半点准时出发。”兰斯说着又将包好的两块三明治从包里拿出来放入冰箱，转头对莫德雷德说，“吃之前记得两面都涂满黄油，否则口味会降低一半，煎到两面金黄、芝士发软就行了，就放这儿，和你的沙拉放一块儿了。”  
“谢谢，兰斯，有时候我觉得你就像我的第二个哥哥。”莫德雷德放下手中的书说道。  
“荣幸之至！这个世界上总得有人愿意做老二，知道吗，做老大会很辛苦，比鸡起得早，比狗睡得晚，关键时刻冲锋陷阵，功劳面前又不能独吞，有你哥哥在，我就是整个洛杉矶最逍遥自在的副厨。”兰斯滔滔不绝，却意识到自己又不小心戳到了梅林的痛点，于是有些后悔地闭紧嘴巴，看向梅林。  
“噢，其实自从注册了推特以后，我一直觉得，我就是成熟稳重的阿托斯（Athos注2），而你自诩为阿拉米斯，那么珀西是波尔托斯（Porthos注2）,鉴于莫德雷德对厨艺一窍不通——达达尼昂（D'artagnan注2）的身份就只能让给伊利安了...”梅林心情不赖。  
“欧，哥哥，这不公平，达达尼昂又不是黑人！”莫德雷德叫起来，“算了，说不定哪天我会演上这个角色，毕竟他才是主角。”  
“...而那个混蛋就是红衣主教黎塞留（Richelieu注2）！”梅林有些咬牙切齿地结束了这个话题。

 

车子开到了洛杉矶西北部的马里布（Malibu），这里是好莱坞明星、社会名流、冲浪高手和心怀梦想的人喜欢的地方。来洛城那么久，老实说，也不是什么地方都去过，看着海浪、沙滩、漂亮的别墅，梅林的心情一下子开朗了不少。  
“要是能碰上汤姆.汉克斯，我会告诉他我最喜欢的不是《阿甘正传》，而是《西雅图不眠夜》。”梅林出神的望着车窗外，并未意识到自己在说什么。  
“欧，仅凭双方的声音和书信就能爱个天翻地覆？在我眼里这就是天方夜谭！瞎扯淡的童话故事！梅林，你怎么会相信这个？”正在开车的伊利安不假思索地快人快语。  
副驾上的兰斯朝后看了眼梅林，见他没什么反应，也不知他听没听到伊利安的言论，但他还是解围道，“我就相信！一见钟情有很多种！我有告诉过你我高中的时候曾经特别迷恋一个色情电话热线的女孩吗？我从未见过她，只是有一次玩大冒险的时候打过热线，她开口说的第一句话就让我爱上了她的声音，后来我不停地打这个热线，简直比每晚对着安吉丽娜.朱莉的海报撸管都上瘾，我当时以为我愿意为她的声音去卖肾！”  
兰斯在后视镜里偷瞄着梅林，他看到了梅林正摇着头朝他露出一个类似于“What the hell！（你在说什么啊！）”的笑容。兰斯自己也忍不住笑起来——他现编的故事真是越来越有模有样了。

 

梅林在心里打赌这栋掩映在绿树丛荫下的豪华别墅少说也值1000万美元，如果不是遗产继承，那么房子的主人一定做的是大买卖。  
但他完全没料到，女主人莫嘉娜除了嘴唇没有安吉丽娜.朱莉厚以外，其他各方面都和安吉丽娜.朱莉，欧不，是任何一个一线的好莱坞女明星一样——美艳不可方物！  
兰斯说她是做什么的来着？红酒生意？！她明明可以靠脸吃饭的！

“...我是说，今天就你们三个人吗？还需要其他人帮忙吗？我有个女管家，也许可以给你们打打下手，她叫格温，晚宴上菜的节奏由她来掌控没问题吧？呃...抱歉...我有说错什么吗？”莫嘉娜微蹙秀眉问道。  
梅林回过神来，“不不...没问题，事实上，我更希望我能一直待在厨房里，而兰斯会负责跟格温把每道菜的原料和大致工序都解释一遍，鉴于有时候客人们会好奇的问个不停。”梅林看了一眼兰斯，用胳膊肘捅了捅他，“是吧，兰斯？”  
“...呃...是的，当然，乐意效劳，主厨。”兰斯的目光仍旧停留在莫嘉娜的脸上。

莫嘉娜并不像那些高高在上的富家小姐，她有着与生俱来的破冰技能，适度把握着雇佣者和被雇佣者之间的礼数；不笑的时候不怒自威，笑起来的时候又如沐春风。如果不是因为她超级有钱，梅林几乎就要立刻怂恿兰斯去追她了。不过，当务之急自然是圆满完成晚上这顿“勃艮第主题晚宴”——梅林不想也不可能再承受一次自砸招牌的口碑评论。

 

{注1：据说是美国一种非常非常苦（不是大批量生产的，世界第二苦？）的啤酒，翻译过来就是“恶魔舞者”。  
注2：阿托斯就是三个火枪手里的老大，波尔托斯是另一个火枪手，达达尼昂是三个火枪手的好朋友，也是火枪手，但名分是后来才被承认的；红衣主教黎塞留简单说就是电影电视中阴险无情的大反派（显然梅林说的是亚瑟啦）。}


	14. Chapter 14

十四、  
原本梅林在接到这个任务时，曾仔仔细细列了个典型的法式13道传统菜单，但兰斯和莫嘉娜在网上沟通了整整一小时，根据她的要求，晚上的菜品务必遵循“家常之中见精致，好吃好看不费事”的原则——来的贵客都是长期驻美的法籍红酒商或其他相关要人，因为工作的关系，顶级奢侈的餐厅没少去过，既然来家里做客，图的就是那一口“不一样的家常菜”。如此一来，梅林轻松了不少，将那张繁复的菜单简化为了冻开胃菜、汤、热头盘、主菜和甜品共5道。  
其他的都好办：冻开胃菜是猪肉冻子配酸甜莴笋、汤是法式洋葱汤、热头盘是勃艮第香草汁焗蜗牛；就是主菜和甜品，梅林同时在两款主菜和两款甜品里犹豫不决，取舍不定。  
最后和莫嘉娜商量下来，决定两款主菜和甜品都上，供客人自由选择，这虽然增加了烹饪的紧迫感和难度，但对梅林来说，这是一次展现自己能力和功底的好机会。  
于是，今晚的主菜是略显创新的“勃艮第鹅肝裹羊柳伴鹅肝沙司配芝士球”以及经典不衰的“勃艮第红酒炖牛肉”；甜品则是创新版的“勃艮第黑加仑甜酒水煮梨”以及经典版的“榛子桑莓白巧克力慕斯”。

梅林在选材和细节上动足了脑筋，为了突出勃艮第的风味，他甚至电话求助了在法国进修厨艺时的领路人盖伊斯，几经周转地搞来了艾普瓦斯奶酪（Époisses）——一种来自于勃艮第同名村庄的牛肉风味的奶酪。这种奶酪的气味非常强烈，梅林一直觉得，在有些国家，它甚至可以被列为公共交通禁带物品之一，但是，对于法国人来说，那强烈的气味正是来自于家乡熟悉的味道；还有制作水煮梨的甜酒，用的是在整个勃艮第地区都很红火的黑醋栗黑加仑甜酒。

感谢莫嘉娜的顶级厨房用具，这里简直就是梅林梦想中的厨房，如果不考虑自己窘迫的经济问题的话，他愿意在这里免费为她做一整年的私用厨师。

 

6点半的时候，门口传来汽车停泊的声音，管家格温迎出门，和车上下来的两位英挺又帅气的男士打着招呼，然后接过其中一人手里的礼物。正在和客人交谈的莫嘉娜期盼地朝门口看去，接着便三步并作两步地迎上前去。  
“欧...看看谁来了。”她高兴地抱住一个金发男子的胳膊在他的两边脸颊上来了个热情的法式贴面礼，“mua、mua!”她吻得很大声，足见她的喜爱之情，“别告诉我你还开着那辆开了5年的路虎。”  
“你知道我很念旧。莫嘉娜，你还好吗？抱歉最近电话打得少，我有点...忙。”亚瑟有些不好意思地说道，随后指着格温手里的红酒说，“1961年的Cheva1 Blanc（白马）———来自波尔多圣爱美隆（St-Emilion）产区的一级庄园，算我的补偿。”  
“亚瑟，你不会忙得连我是做什么生意的都忘了吧？”莫嘉娜看着酒说，“不过还是谢谢！总算还记得给姐姐带礼物！”她又踮起脚来在他的脸上亲了一口，“独乐不如众乐，这么好的酒——享用就在今晚。”她朝格温点头示意了一下，随后又转向亚瑟身边的高汶皱眉道，“别指望我也会给你一个法式贴面礼！”她站在那里甚至连握手的意愿都没有。  
“噢欧..你这个被宠坏的没礼貌的老女人！你就不怕我把怨气撒到亚瑟身上！每天跟他在一起超过12小时的人是我，不是你！”高汶假装生气地说着。  
不过只是一秒，就在莫嘉娜张嘴要反驳的时候，高汶一把拉过她，在她的左右脸颊上狠狠各亲一口，然后皮笑肉不笑地说，“你该去做做拉皮或者学学那些女明星打两针肉毒素！口感越来越差了！”  
“滚你的！可恶的意大利种马！”莫嘉娜又气又笑地一拳砸到高汶的肩膀上，“今天来的都是贵客，给我闭牢你的狗嘴，我这笔生意要是有任何差池，我就收购你们的网站，你就别想再见到我弟弟！”  
“耶稣在上，是他成天粘着我！”


	15. Chapter 15

十五、  
从2点半一头扎进厨房开始，三个“火枪手”就开始有条不紊地各司其职：整理餐具、切菜配菜、冷冻热烧。厨师们认真起来，整个厨房就只听得到锅碗瓢盆交错奏鸣的交响乐，间或夹杂着简洁果断、思路清晰的专业口令和炖煮汆烤、滋滋油煎的人间好曲。  
梅林主要负责自己的强项：主菜和甜品。时钟指向8点半时，牛肉已经炖的酥烂喷香，莫嘉娜今晚请了5个客人，因此梅林只用了一个偏小的铸铁锅，放在一个巨大的椭圆形骨瓷盘中，然后在其旁边搭配了绵密滑润的马铃薯泥和青翠爽口的烫芦笋。牛肉冒着热气，浓稠的汁水在上桌之前仍然咕嘟着泡泡，整个厨房里都溢满了不可思议的浓香，仿佛刚才路过的那些海浪沙滩与阳光继续在厨房里传达着热烈、明媚、激昂与奔放。

主菜被端走20分钟后，梅林开始给每一个小巧精致的小圆碟装甜品，格温从前厅端着那个椭圆形的空盘回来，小铸铁锅里的牛肉和旁边的配菜全部一扫而空，她一进厨房就放下了矜持，“我的上帝，莫嘉娜会给你们双倍的嘉奖，那个葡萄酒行业协会的会长快要为你的牛肉疯了！他说这就是记忆中他妈妈给他做的红酒炖牛肉。”格温手舞足蹈，好像自己也品尝到了这道美食。  
“莫嘉娜希望你们等会儿能出来见见他们，要知道，他们这种人天天都有家宴要做！”格温最后开心地说道，“好了，我去叫仆人上甜品了。你们可以先收拾一下。”

“她真可爱，不是吗？”兰斯一手叉腰，一手撑着灶台说道。  
“呃...”梅林咬着下嘴唇欲言又止。  
兰斯转过头来，“欧，别一副要去见上帝的样子，只是几个法国公鸡（注1）而已，你那1万个粉丝里不会有他们的。”  
“我只是觉得做菜就做菜，又不是选美...”  
兰斯知道梅林心里仍然介怀那个视频，他决定使出杀手锏，“想想莫德雷德的治疗费，还有三周？还是两周？如果...”  
“好吧...我走在最后。”梅林咬咬牙。

 

莫嘉娜的餐厅就和她的人一样——美艳！巴洛克风格的餐桌餐椅，红丝绒的全套沙发，纷繁复杂的水晶吊灯，氛围庄重气派又不失浪漫绚丽。  
梅林走在兰斯和伊利安身后，一路不禁暗暗惊叹超级富豪的生活，但他更想要知道的是，莫嘉娜最后能给多少额外的小费，毕竟再过两天就要给康复中心转账了。

“欢迎我们今晚的英雄!”莫嘉娜爽朗的声音响起。  
亚瑟忙不迭地刮着碟子里最后一勺慕斯放进嘴里，然后一边鼓掌一边抬起头来朝三位厨师看去。  
而梅林有些手足无措无可奈何地从走在最后到被兰斯推到最前，然后挤出一朵笑容朝桌子两边的五位贵客看去。

亚瑟和梅林的笑眼在空中会合了，如同刚刚烧热的铸铁锅突然扔进了一池冰水，两人的笑容同时在寒冰中凝结。  
“我来介绍一下，这位是法国驻美大使馆...”莫嘉娜银铃般动听的声音渐渐远去，最后消失在了空气里——亚瑟和梅林的目光奋力胶着着，一个想进，一个想退。  
“...梅林？...”“...亚瑟？...”兰斯和高汶分别叫醒了两个梦中人。  
“抱歉，我需要点新鲜空气。”梅林率先做出了反应。  
“梅林！”兰斯在他身后叫道，高汶也着急地推着亚瑟说，“快追啊！还等什么？！”

 

“马文！该死...梅林！”亚瑟跟着梅林跑了出来，“听我说...”  
“我们之间还有什么好说的？”疾步走下台阶的梅林突然回过头来，却看到亚瑟身后的兰斯、高汶、伊利安、莫嘉娜、格温已经全都摆好了观看年度4D大片的姿势，以及几个在最后无聊的三分之一人生中难得遇上如此戏剧化场面的法国老头也迫不及待地探头张望着——脆弱的自尊再次被浇上松油并随手扔进了火坑。

“好吧，我是写得有点过火，可那是我的工作，我的网站和推特都是我工作中必不可少的工具，就像你每天要用的煎锅和汤勺，再说那天我并不知道是你...”亚瑟并未来得及仔细措辞便脱口而出。  
“知道是我又会怎样？你会违心说我的每个菜都雷同的很有创意？”  
“当然不会！我得照实评论...见鬼，你在给我下套！”  
“你知不知道曾经有一个米其林厨师因为被降星而压力过大最后自杀的？”  
“可你还不是米其林厨师!”  
“欧，上帝，这就是你道歉的方式？”  
“不！”亚瑟的嘴边偷偷溜出了一个脏字，“操！”他挫败地抓着前额几绺被风吹乱的头发，一时之间竟不知该从何解释。

“好的，我们...稍微冷静一点点，好吗？”亚瑟重新看向梅林，梅林的目光似乎正盯着他身后房子的某扇窗户上。  
“至少，我今天也照实评论了，而我...我事先并不知道今天你是主厨...”亚瑟在心里狠狠诅咒着身后的几个人。  
“不，别用主厨这个词抬举我了，我只是一个因为缺爱而在关键时刻做逃兵的人...”梅林的口吻平淡无奇，就像是在谈论着那些八卦小报上十之八九不如意的戏剧人生。  
他没有再看亚瑟一眼，转身就走。  
“等等...梅林！你说过那不是一夜情的！...”亚瑟做了最后一次努力，他满怀希望等待着他的回应。  
“...现在是了。”梅林没有回头，大步流星地走向一辆刚停下的出租车。

 

亚瑟一直等到出租车消失在视野中，才转回身向慌忙低头查看鞋子有没有穿反的众人吼道，“现在满意了？彻底毁了我的道歉机会？这就是你们杰出的助攻伎俩？”  
“至少你已经经历过全垒打（注2）了。”高汶假装搓着自己的胡茬低声说道。  
“说真的（Seriously）？高汶？”亚瑟皱起眉头来。

莫嘉娜到底是姐姐，此刻大概也只有她敢和一脸怒气怨气的亚瑟开开玩笑了，“欧，这可是你的不对了，都已经进行到全垒打了还对我这个姐姐瞒着？”  
“莫嘉娜！你也插了一脚？”亚瑟露出难以置信的表情。  
“好啦，好啦，往好了想，至少我这关他已经过了哦，我再也不用担心我挑剔的弟弟将来没人喂啦。”莫嘉娜笑道。  
亚瑟的眼珠快要翻到屋顶上去了。

“年轻人，”葡萄酒行业协会法籍会长语带兴奋地说道，“如果我再年轻个30岁，我会为了他的红酒炖牛肉而成为你的情敌！我用我会长的名誉向你打包票——他还在乎你，他只是不愿意在我们这么多人面前承认罢了。”  
“我也用我和梅林固若金汤的友情打包票——你绝对还有机会!”兰斯也赶紧拍着胸脯起誓。  
亚瑟看着大家殷切的眼神，重重地叹了口气说，“下次得听我的指挥！”

 

{注1：公鸡在法国是吉祥物的象征，那个著名的时尚品牌Le Coq Sportif就是用公鸡做的品牌logo，兰斯在这里意指几个法国人而已。}

{注2：一垒表示牵牵小手，二垒表示亲亲抱抱，三垒表示深度爱抚，本垒就是XXOO，全垒打就是通通都做过了。}


	16. Chapter 16

十六、  
兰斯在电话里几乎用尽了毕生的道歉词才获得了梅林的一句回应，“没有下次了，兰斯，否则...算了，不想说了。”  
“真的不看看他的评论吗，梅林？我看过了，很忠恳，他完全不知道是你在...”  
“兰斯洛特！”  
“好吧，好吧，明天见！”  
兰斯按掉红色电话键，对着已经关闭的手机说，“不出10秒，梅林！赌上我未来的爱情。”

不出5秒，梅林已经打开了推特，翻到了亚瑟在参加“勃艮第主题晚宴”时的最新推文，默默看起来。  
亚瑟给每个菜都拍了照，组成了一幅美妙多姿的九宫格，并配了一段长长的文字：  
“...所有食材看似平淡，却用料讲究，搭配精巧；主菜和甜品看得出主厨对自己厨艺的自信——各上了两道经典与创新的完美结合...我不是法国人，但我对面加在一起超过160岁的三位纯正法国老饕告诉我，这几乎是他们多年以来在美国吃过的印象最深刻的一顿‘家常法餐’...味型之丰富，火候之到位，不得不说，胜过很多近年来主打‘出神入化’的‘分子料理’的米其林餐厅...全餐最出彩的就是甜品，用一位很懂行的朋友的话来说：好的甜品无论是浓墨重彩还是轻描淡写，都早已超出了食物的范畴，就像收藏家们对传世佳作的梦寐以求，值得用一辈子的热情去心慕手追...这位民间的私厨大师，虽然尚未谋面，我却已经为你的厨艺所折服，期待私厨界的卡尔.拉格菲尔德（注1）闪亮登场！”

“哇欧！”莫德雷德突然出现的声音吓得梅林差点滑掉手机。  
“莫德雷德！这么晚了你不睡，到处瞎转悠什么？”梅林心虚地责备道。  
莫德雷德用一种高深莫测的眼神望着哥哥，“我喜欢这个‘米其林杀手’，哥，他值得你拥有！”  
梅林的眼睛开始扫描桌子上能往莫德雷德头上扔的东西，当他最后抄起几分钟前刚喝完的啤酒易拉罐时，莫德雷德的双腿已经充分发挥了康复训练时的用力技巧，他在关上自己房门前坚持不懈地喊道，“我赌我两条腿的正常行走——你们俩这就叫命中注定！”  
易拉罐不偏不倚地狠狠砸在了门上。

 

“只有周三有空吗？”亚瑟按着免提看着高汶和手机另一头的兰斯说道。  
高汶打着手势表示自己周三ok。  
“欧，拜你可爱的姐姐所赐，亚瑟，我们这周二、周五接了两笔家宴，周一、周四我都得和梅林一起研究菜单，准备食材。”兰斯说，“你不知道他有法师自带的第六感吗？我得花重金买通他弟弟缠着他周三去好莱坞大道畅谈人生和理想，然后告诉他我要请格温吃饭，这样他才会心安理得地不来打搅我。”  
“兰斯，如果我不知道你是直的，我真的会嫉妒你。”亚瑟酸溜溜地说。  
“为了梅林，说不定我会弯一次...”兰斯想象着亚瑟在电话那一头的表情，然后得意地笑道，“...开玩笑的啊！他是你的！傻蛋！”  
“你倒是敢！”亚瑟嘀咕着，“那周三下午3点，在你家见！”挂机前，高汶的脸凑到他的手机旁嚷嚷道，“嘿，兰斯！我要吃古巴三明治！或者，也许你还能做点别的什么点心？”  
“...20美金一位，只收现金。”兰斯说完便挂了机。

周三下午的骑士茶话会（或者说是好基友助攻会）举行得非常顺利，亚瑟、高汶、珀西、伊利安以及亚瑟带来的一位神秘朋友里昂，当然，以及代表了莫嘉娜来参加，顺便在会后打算留下吃烛光晚餐的格温——各抒己见，倾囊相助。格温发挥了一个超级好管家的卓越才能：将大家讨论的议题内容用一张计划表的形式完美展现了出来，并用一支油性黑笔在表格最上方写下了“拯救吾爱”几个字，然后折起来交给了亚瑟。  
“好吧，我今晚回去也许会重温一下《西雅图不眠夜》。”伊利安双手枕在脑后感慨着。  
“为什么？”不明就里的亚瑟等人问道。  
“因为我又开始相信爱情了。”

 

{注1：“老佛爷”、“时尚大帝”卡尔.拉格菲尔德是Chanel和Fendi的艺术总监，就是那个戴墨镜、白头发、一脸酷酷的老头，已故。亚瑟以为这个私厨至少是个上了年纪、经验超级丰富的老爷爷厨师。BTW，“很懂行的朋友”就是梅林啊，这段话是在他们摸黑吃饭时，梅林发表的甜品理论。}


	17. Chapter 17

十七、  
一周以后。  
“供求信息栏有动静了吗？”梅林刷着自己的推特问兰斯。  
“没有，我刚刷过，天气越来越热，也许大家的胃口不是很好。毕竟参加一次家宴就得摄入至少2000卡路里...”兰斯看着紧蹙双眉的梅林说道，他决定再点一把火，“梅林，如果是因为训练经费的问题，我可以帮你，你知道，我也没什么开销...”  
“不，不，你刚和格温确定关系，花钱的日子在后头。我还撑得住。”梅林说完并未直视兰斯的眼睛，“明天开始，我们把流动餐车再开得远一点，时间做得久一点。”  
“杯水车薪！梅林！你又不能丢下莫德雷德，不然我们一路往西开到旧金山去，生意肯定能够更火爆。”  
“...再坚持两周，他只需要再做两周的巩固训练就可以完全康复了。”梅林无意识地把大拇指的指甲送到了四粒门牙中间。

兰斯的电话适时地响了起来。  
“嗨！伊利安！你好吗？...是的，我很好！梅林也...很好！”兰斯看了眼眼皮都没抬一下的梅林，“你说什么？欧，你那儿有点儿吵，找个安静点儿的地方，老兄，我的耳朵快要炸了！”他看见梅林终于懒懒地抬了抬眼。  
“什么？介绍生意？拜托！我们自己都揭不开锅还要给你...什么？你给我们介绍生意？”兰斯故意坐到了梅林身边，兴奋地看着梅林煞有介事地讲着电话，“你慢点说...是的，我当然知道Melisse餐厅，去年刚倒闭的米其林一星，那个可怜的当家主厨一暴毙，米其林就撤回了他们的星星...怎么了？”  
梅林听到这里已经坐直了身子，这是去年行业内最轰动的一件事——主厨的英年早逝、餐厅过高的经营成本、过于依赖“分子料理”的噱头以及其家人最后的经营不善，都被梅林曾经作为未来梦想成真后的典型案例记在脑中研究学习过。而这家餐厅到现在为止都没有人接盘。

“你有个朋友要接盘？”兰斯面露疑惑地说，“别开玩笑了，伊利安，我了解你，你哪来的这种有钱朋友？”  
梅林刚刚亮起来的眼睛稍稍暗淡了一点，但他依然专注地看着兰斯。  
“...你说他品尝过我们的古巴三明治？...嗯哼...这倒是有可能...”兰斯微微展露出一丝笑容，看着梅林继续对着手机说，“...是吗？就知道你是兄弟，有什么好事不会忘了我们的。”  
接着是伊利安在手机另一头长长的一通详解，兰斯一个劲地朝着梅林点头挤眼，最后挂机前还不断地感谢着伊利安。

 

“我们要做回主厨和二厨了，梅林！”兰斯摇晃着手机兴高采烈地叫道。  
“快说说。”梅林显然为了生计放下了所有防线。  
“伊利安很久以前跟过的一个老板，音乐节上偶然尝了我们的三明治，觉得这么普通的东西能做得那么好吃，手艺绝对不简单，回去就和伊利安通了电话。然后这小子把我们三个人的厨艺都吹到天上去了。你猜怎么着？”兰斯看见梅林的脸上开始兴奋地泛起红晕。  
“他正好要接盘Melisse?”梅林的心跳开始加速。  
“Bingo！他需要一支全新的厨师团队，主打法国菜，他希望在不摒弃经典的同时，每月都有创新菜品推出。这和你的理念不谋而合啊！”兰斯抓住梅林的胳膊越说越兴奋，“他刚从人家手里买下这家餐厅，从室内装潢到菜单设计他统统想重新翻修，梅林，这机会再好不过了！如果一切顺利，说不定我们俩能创造奇迹，重新夺回这家餐厅失去的米其林！”  
梅林这次没再掩饰自己的态度，他咧开嘴角开心地问道，“所以？”  
“所以，他不介意你的那个视频，但需要品尝下你没机会拿出来的手艺；所以，我替你同意做一次真正的创新与经典相结合的法式大餐给他品餐了！”  
“哇欧！”梅林的笑容只在脸上停留了一小会儿，很快便愁眉苦脸起来，“我去哪儿做给他吃？”  
“你忘了我们有内线在赛拉维了？！”兰斯得意地打开手机按下了珀西的电话号码。


	18. Chapter 18

十八、  
“你确定今天乌瑟不会来？”梅林踏进赛拉维的厨房后门时，第五次担忧地问道。  
“我以我儿子小鸡鸡的名义起誓——不会来！我打听过了，他今天去参加他侄女的婚礼了，除非他侄女现场逃婚。” 珀西扔给梅林一条崭新的围裙和一顶厨师帽。  
“我说的那些食材都准备好了？”梅林系上围裙，戴好帽子，扫视着操作台面——无数个快乐而劳累的日日夜夜浮现在眼前。  
“放一百个心，主厨！”珀西说道。  
再次听到一个熟悉的声音叫自己主厨，梅林颇有些感慨，遂又想起了那日自己与亚瑟针尖对麦芒的时刻：“你不叫亚历山大？！”“你不叫马文？！”“你是米其林杀手？！”“你是大法师梅林？！”  
枯燥的生活中难得遇到一次惊喜，可到头来却发现只不过是有惊无喜，也许只有疯狂的工作才是慰藉孤寂心灵的最佳良药，如果这次特殊的“面试”能够一帆风顺，他将在莫德雷德完全康复后投入百分百的精力和热情来对待新的事业起步点。

“对了，”梅林忽然想起了一件事，“他一来我就要看一眼，鉴于你们曾经有给我‘下套’的前科!”梅林特意严肃地看向兰斯。  
“怎么可能？”兰斯同样认真地回望他，“我还想下辈子都跟你做兄弟呢。亚...那个...有谁会为了一夜情去买下一整间餐厅只为了把一夜发展成三百六十五夜？！”  
梅林立刻如同看待一个会说英语的外星人一般瞪着兰斯。  
兰斯倒吸一口冷气后，乖乖地用虚拟拉链封死了自己的嘴巴。

 

梅林躲在小隔间后面，见到了那个伊利安的“前老板”——里昂。  
索菲亚领着这位温文尔雅，身材高大挺拔的男士入座了——梅林突然觉得真正的亚瑟其实就属于这一类型，也许亚瑟作为美食评论员认识他？所谓人以群分物以类聚，此人的一举一动就像亚瑟那天在黑暗餐厅里表现得一样：像一个真正的英国绅士。梅林对这类人通常都没有免疫力——第一眼的印象分已经过了及格线了，接下来就希望他真的懂美食，又真的在日常管理中不会像乌瑟那样不通情理，鼠目寸光。  
“放心了吗？”兰斯在一旁小声地问。  
“希望他是独资，这样的话，我们搞定他一个人就行了。”梅林转过头说道。  
“伊利安说是的，他一个人全权买断。”  
梅林微微点头，习惯性地说道，“开工吧。”  
“就等你这句，主厨。”兰斯的脸上笑开了花，在梅林转身走入厨房时，他朝不远处已经坐定的里昂偷偷地在胸前做了个ok的手势。

梅林的创新菜单主要还是体现在了对传统食材及佐配酱料的深入研发和混搭上。在来赛拉维之前，他已经在自己家里腌制、盐渍、烧烤和风干了一些食品；他还不分昼夜地泡在红酒、果酱、果醋、蒜泥、姜汁...中,手工调制出了各种五彩斑斓的调味品。他不惜把家中大大小小三十多个瓶瓶罐罐全部装满，只为将各种他想象中的酱料统统尝试着做一遍，用莫德雷德的话来说：“这需要用一头蓝鲸的肉才能蘸完这些酱”。  
无论如何，成败在此一举，不仅为莫德雷德的训练费，还为了自己事业的将来，梅林这次是动真格的了。

 

他唯一没想到的是，亚瑟这次也是动真格的了。  
侍者每次给里昂端上的菜品都会被里昂在第一时间与隔壁桌子上戴着墨镜鸭舌帽、穿着高领T恤、背对厨房的亚瑟的招牌套餐做交换。  
亚瑟认真而迅速地品尝完眼前的食物，拍好照片，又在一张纸上一笔一划地做着什么记录。

侍者在端来每一个吃完的空盘时，都会朝兰斯示意一下盘子里的纸条。在做下一道菜之前，兰斯会大声地读给主厨听，“多尔多涅的油浸鸭肉，鲜嫩肥美，绝就绝在搭配了主厨自己精心调制的贝尔热克拉红酒酱汁...”  
“他怎么知道我用的是这种红酒？”梅林惊喜地打断兰斯。  
而诸如此类的惊喜几乎在每一张纸条被大声朗读后都会扑面而来，梅林觉得大概除了亚瑟以外，这是他遇到的第二个尚未真正交谈却已感觉惺惺相惜的一个人，如果不是因为亚瑟已经先入为主，梅林不确定自己会不会对此人产生一种特殊的好感。

当最后一个甜品上完，梅林长吁了一口气，他太期待最后一张纸条了，就像那天一个人在酒吧里期待着亚瑟的每一条评论一样——同样是一种期待，这次的感觉显然是完全相反的。是时候接受最终的裁定了——回到做法式餐厅主厨的日子还是回到继续开流动餐车的日子。


	19. Chapter 19

十九、  
“...一切都很完美，比我预想中的都要好！我迫不及待地想见一下未来的合作伙伴！请问我有这个荣幸吗？”兰斯读完纸条后，张大嘴巴，双臂展开，向着同时笑到眼睛眯成一条缝的梅林扑了过去，“哇欧！大法师梅林！你成功了！你成功了！还等什么，快去见见他吧。”  
梅林高兴地有些晕头转向，仿佛天上的乌云散去，正午的阳光热烈地炙烤着他。他做着深呼吸的动作，挺直腰板向门口走去。  
“嘿，等等！”珀西在身后叫住了他，“换条干净的。”他手上拿着一条崭新的围裙，亲自给梅林换掉了那条沾了点油渍的。梅林感激地抱了抱他。

天，马上要与未来的老板见面了。梅林心中抑制不住地激动起来。  
“你好！我是梅林.艾莫瑞斯，是今天的临时主厨，很荣幸能为你这样深谙美食的客人烹饪。”梅林向端坐在那儿的里昂伸出右手。  
里昂站起身来，“我也很荣幸能认识你。我是里昂.库珀。真是百闻不如一见。可惜今天我只尝到了招牌套餐，老实说，味道也很不错。如果有机会的话，希望下次能尝到你今天做的这套新菜品。”他非常有礼貌的握住梅林的手，同时诚挚地露出欣赏的笑容。  
完全被蒙在鼓里的梅林错愕地盯着里昂，“呃...我...抱歉...我没明白你说的是什么意思？...你怎么会只尝到了招牌套餐？我明明...”  
“对不起，梅林，今天品尝你新菜品的人在我后面，所有的纸条也都是他写的。”里昂笑着侧开身，躲在后面隔间里的亚瑟站起来。  
当梅林还没看到正脸只看到那一头金发时，就已经明白是谁了。他的第一个反应是先朝厨房的方向瞪去——珀西正在抱着胸挤眉弄眼地看着他，而兰斯不见踪影——他倒是还知道“躲”这个字怎么写，估计这会儿正在把梅林的12件套锋利的刀具悄悄藏起来。

 

找不到兰斯，回过头来的时候，亚瑟那张紧张而又期待的脸却已经就在他眼前50公分处。看到那双蓝得就像马里布一路上碧海云天般的大眼睛，梅林的心脏差点又骤停了。  
他转身就朝厨房走去——对于这个反应，后来他向亚瑟解释为，“我怕你一冲动会当众吻我。”  
亚瑟不紧不慢地跟在他身后一直追出厨房的后门，一路上他看到躲在角落里捧着一套刀具的兰斯向他用口型说道，“他会杀了我！”

“梅林！如果你永远都不想再见到我，那现在就告诉我！”亚瑟对着梅林的背影喊道。  
梅林的脚步慢了下来，又走了两三步后，他彻底停了下来。亚瑟知道这就成功一半了。  
“我真的买了Melisse。”亚瑟一边说着一边慢慢地靠近梅林，梅林仍旧没有转过身来。  
“遇到你之前我就在和他们接洽，一直犹豫没买，是因为...一直都没找到...值得我信任的主厨。”  
梅林咬着脸颊内侧，强迫自己按下转身的冲动。

现在，亚瑟的声音贴着他的后背传来了，温柔而深情的，“直到我遇见你。那天在黑暗餐厅我就想如果你是我的合作伙伴那该有多好。还记得我想介绍你做个兼职评论员吗？因为我想用我的方式来拴住你，就像你自己说的，好的甜品就像传世佳画，会让收藏家们坚持不懈、穷追不舍，而我，就想把你连人带画一起永久收藏。你也许想不到...那一晚之后，我就彻底沦陷了，梅林...完完全全地...我想和你在一起，很想很想。”亚瑟试探着抓住梅林的手腕，梅林没有甩开，亚瑟的心里一阵狂喜。  
“我在参加完我姐姐的晚宴之后就把Melisse买下了。我没花莫嘉娜的钱，如果你想知道的话。”亚瑟侧过一点身体观察着梅林的反应，“我花光了我所有的积蓄。我是认真想要做好这家餐厅的，我没有打算给自己任何退路，所以我需要一个真正有本事又能懂我的主厨——我需要你...当然，不仅是为了这家餐厅...欧，对了，我发誓我写的每一张纸条都是发自肺腑的，绝无谎言...”

“莫德雷德没有把那些蘸酱的配料偷偷发给兰斯吗？”梅林终于开口了。

 

亚瑟走到梅林的对面，用双手轻轻抓住梅林的双臂，追寻着梅林躲闪的目光，“他倒是想啊，可他说你做的又快又复杂，他偷偷摸摸地记了后面就忘了前面，后来干脆就放弃了。”  
梅林别过头去，嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度——这确实像他那个完全不懂厨艺的弟弟干出来的。  
“所以你真的尝得出酱汁里有贝尔热克拉红酒？”梅林再次看向亚瑟的眼睛里除了疑惑以外竟然还包含了一点点敬佩。  
“当然，梅林。评论家并不只有毒舌的本领。”亚瑟的手已经环到了梅林的腰间。  
“那餐厅里的那个人到底是谁？”  
“我们公司的律师，也是我的高中同学，他确实叫里昂。”

梅林的眼神柔和下来，不过声音却还是冷冷的，“请我可不便宜，而且我要技术入股。”  
“高汶已经在拟合同了，今晚就发给你。属于你的权利和义务部分你随时可以调整。”亚瑟抑制住自己激动的声调。  
“我要带我自己的团队。”  
“如果你指的是珀西、兰斯和伊利安的话，”亚瑟撇撇嘴，“实际上，他们已经是‘我的人’了。”  
梅林皱起眉，假装愠怒道，“是吗？以便你可以随时架空我？”  
亚瑟朝厨房后门口挤作一团的厨师们瞟了一眼，“我哪敢。人是我的人，心却都在你这里。”  
梅林咬了咬嘴唇，尽量让自己不要笑得太得意，“还有，”他垂下眼帘，有些不好意思地说，“我要预支两周的薪水。”  
“要不要先预支两个月？如果不是因为我把钱都投进去了，给你预支两年甚至更久都没问题。”  
“不，就两周，以便于两周之后你不满意的话可以随时解雇我。”  
“欧，梅林，看在我现在也是一个穷光蛋的份上...”亚瑟急于向这个雇员表忠心，却怎料梅林突然打断他道，“我现在想抱你！”  
亚瑟愣了一下，随即把自己的胸膛贴向梅林的，“可我现在想吻你。”


	20. Chapter 20

二十、  
时针指向九点，美食足迹网CEO办公室依然灯火通明，亚瑟和高汶同时接起各自响个不停的手机，高汶接到的是梅林打来的，无非就是因为亚瑟的手机总是占线，于是他成了亚瑟的专业传话筒，而梅林的问题高汶已经能背了：比如手下小厨子送过来的晚饭亚瑟吃了没，尽量早点下班，回去别忘了先喝桌子上的养生汤等等之类的。

而亚瑟则是接到了父亲的电话：  
“莫嘉娜都告诉我了。”  
“欧，爸爸，你也晚上好。告诉你什么？”  
“别把爸爸当傻子，亚瑟，我已经上网搜过了，那个视频...还有你们开业时的照片。”  
“欧...这个...恩...”亚瑟开始抓耳挠腮。  
“你就打算一直瞒着我？”  
“不，当然不，um...是这样，他叫梅林.艾莫瑞斯，是个...”  
“说点我不知道的，儿子。”  
“好的，是的，对...他是我认识的所有厨师中摄影技术最好的。”  
“......”  
“...好吧，好吧，他...脾气不太好，敏感脆弱，厨艺一般却又自命不凡,挣得还比我少...”  
“你是认真的？”  
“是你教我的，父亲，‘判断自己是否爱一个人就得问问自己是否连他的缺点都爱’。”亚瑟学着父亲的口吻。  
他听到那一头的一声轻叹，接着他父亲问道，“这周末有空吗？”  
“我...”  
“回迈阿密一次吧，带他一起来。”  
亚瑟的脸上渐渐露出欣喜的笑容，“你会喜欢他的。我爱你，爸爸。”他分明听到了父亲在挂机前浅浅的笑声。

 

梅林在听到钥匙插进门锁的时候，立刻把书扔到了床下，从窗台上以一个跨栏的姿势跳进了那张铺满全套埃及棉床品的大床，然后迅速趴在枕头上，把被子盖在自己的腰间和臀部，露出了半个背和两条白花花的大腿。  
亚瑟在客厅里脱掉了外套，解下了领带，喝完了梅林放在桌子上的每日养生汤，一边脱着衬衣一边走进卧室。  
梅林听到他走向自己的这一边，在弯腰捡起地上的书之前静默了一会儿，梅林估计他是在判断自己有没有睡着。接着他听到了亚瑟走进卫生间，哗哗的水流声，浴室移门的嘎嘎声，不多久后是一个带着沁心柔和的香味的身体在他的身边轻轻躺下。

“这周末我们去趟迈阿密怎么样？”滚烫的身体贴上梅林的后背。  
梅林差点就睁开了眼睛。

关灯的声音。  
一根手指在他的脊椎骨上似有似无地触碰。梅林想把那根手指含在自己的嘴里。

“得了，坏小子，别装了。窗台上的坐垫在我进来时还是热的，而你的眼睫毛现在颤动地就像两只想要飞跃太平洋的蝴蝶。”  
梅林在心里诅咒着自己的疏忽和眼睫毛，募地翻过身来，想要强词夺理地为自己的眼睫毛做无谓的辩解，却在睁开眼睛的一刹那，嘴唇就被及时地封上了，一团湿漉漉的金发搭在他的前额，亚瑟并没给他任何开口抱怨的机会。  
好吧，先享受完这个吻再说。  
不，等等，梅林意识到这个吻会有始无终，伴随着下身的暖流和肿胀，他的呼吸越来越难均匀。他得在头脑一片空白之前先问点什么。

 

“唔...怎么了？”亚瑟的头被强行搬离了梅林的前胸。  
“我脾气不好，敏感脆弱，厨艺不佳还自命不凡,挣得又比你少。那你到底喜欢我什么？”  
亚瑟愣住了，他想起高汶在他身边举着手机鬼鬼祟祟的样子。  
他转了转眼珠说，“呃...我也不知道？”  
梅林捧着亚瑟的双手泄气地一松，亚瑟的下巴搁到了梅林结实的胸膛上。  
“好吧，我只知道，你就是我的菜（You’re just my type）。”亚瑟半开玩笑地说。  
“为什么？”  
“欧...梅林，厨师都像你这样爱刨根问底吗？”  
“不，但这是我另一个致命的缺点。”  
亚瑟叹了口气，他从梅林的身上翻到旁边，靠在自己的枕头上，一只手枕在脑后，像是在严肃地思考着什么。梅林突然有些懊悔自己的没完没了。  
半晌，亚瑟并未看向梅林，只是用一种平静到超脱的口吻说，“因为...Ich liebe dich、S'agapo 、Ani ohev otach、...”（注1）  
“你在说什么？”  
“...ti amo、Eu amo-te、IK hou van jou  ...”（注2）  
梅林忽然意识到了亚瑟在说什么，他紧皱的眉头渐渐舒展开来。  
“...Te amo、あいしてる、Je t'aime...（注3）”亚瑟的语速越来越慢，他转过头，眼里满满的爱意倾泻而出。  
“I love you，梅林，从我见到你的第一眼起。”

有如一个世纪的长吻之后，梅林闪着湿润的眼睫毛，有些担忧地问道，“我...还有一个从来都不敢告诉你的致命缺点...”  
“说来听听。看看我能不能爱上它。”  
梅林为自己的后脑勺在亚瑟的胸膛上找了个舒适的停靠点，眼睛飘向天花板，轻巧地说道，“我对你这种油嘴滑舌的英国绅士从来都没有免疫力。”  
亚瑟却如雄鹰捕兔般突然翻身将自己的身体完全覆盖住梅林的，再将梅林的目光聚焦在自己的眼睛上，皱着眉坚定地说道，“不！别指望我会爱上这一点！你只能对我这一个油嘴滑舌的英国绅士没有免疫力，而不是我这一类人！听得懂吗？主厨？”  
“...可是，我不能阻止我自己的大脑在遇到你这种类型的人时分泌多巴胺和血清胺，还有...性荷尔蒙所分泌出的睾酮...啊...”  
梅林在半分钟后就后悔自己的随意挑衅了——亚瑟发起了凶猛的进攻，在他的耳边狠狠地发着毒誓：如果今晚不在他身上留下他亚瑟王特有而长久的气味及标记，让他记住什么该说什么不该说，那他来世就投胎成一头伊比利亚黑蹄猪任由梅林宰割！

{注1：依次是德语、希腊语、犹太语的“我爱你”  
注2：意大利语、葡萄牙语、荷兰语的“我爱你”  
注3：拉丁语、日语、法语的“我爱你”}


	21. Chapter 21

二十一、  
一年后。  
凯美洛餐厅，门口的黑板上写着“今晚有私人聚会，暂停营业，明天照常。”  
餐厅里的每一盏照明设备全都大放光彩，桌布全部换成了热烈的红色，穿着各色小礼服的年轻人和老人们正在和着奔放激荡的电影插曲《Dance like this》扭腰甩臀，舞台中央演绎此曲的是亚瑟和梅林在古巴首都哈瓦那寻觅美食时无意中遇到的一支老牌乐队。

莫德雷德跟着音乐的节拍一路抖着身体进了厨房，“梅林大法师！”他一脸兴奋地叫道，“大家强烈要求今晚两位主角共舞一曲。”  
“我在古巴快要跳断脚了，再说不是在放视频吗？”梅林刮了一点新研发的辣汁放在嘴里，辣得他嘶嘶吐舌。  
“他们要看真人版！”莫德雷德学哥哥也用食指蘸了点放入嘴里，紧接着便端起旁边一杯雪莉酒大口灌起来，“这是什么鬼东西？”  
“《情迷哈瓦那辣椒酱》，Shake it!Shake it!”梅林在音乐和辣酱的刺激了不由自主地扭了两下。  
“你可真能改编。这味道棒极了。”  
“什么味道棒极了？”一个金发女孩从身后搂住莫德雷德的脖子，“我能尝尝吗？”  
梅林看着弟弟笑道，“小心点哦！尝了这个，要么她会嫁给你，要么她会踢爆你的小弟弟。”  
“那又怎样？反正她从一开始就喜欢我坐在轮椅上的样子。”莫德雷德用食指蘸了一大滴辣汁塞入女孩的嘴，然后一边大笑着一边向餐厅快速倒走——等着她扭曲着脸部表情大声吼出他的名字。

 

几分钟后，一只手从背后搭到梅林的肩上。  
“行了！这盘弄好了就去！要看真人版就叫亚瑟先独舞一个。”梅林没有回头。  
“你就是这么出卖你的未婚夫和大老板的？”  
是亚瑟。梅林等着那只手环到自己的腰上，脸上的笑容犹如大厅里明亮夺目的水晶吊灯，他蘸了一点辣酱侧过头，把食指送入亚瑟嘴里，“尝尝！”  
“恩...”亚瑟的笑颜逐渐变色，他吐出梅林的食指，“holy...”他抓起梅林身边一杯不明液体一灌而下，“...shit!”  
“你就是这么形容主厨亲自调制的《乐满哈瓦那鸡尾酒》？”梅林得意地笑着。  
亚瑟被两重辣汁辣得涨红了脸，六神无主之时，突然一口吻住梅林，急不可耐地探入舌头，“火辣辣”的舌吻在两人的口腔里如烟花般绽放。  
梅林喘着气收回舌头，“凉快些了吗？”  
“没有!坏小子!我热得像烤到250度的石锅。”亚瑟突然不怀好意地笑道，“我现在就要降火！”说完便拉着梅林的手走出厨房朝自己的办公室走去。  
“嘿，还有十分钟就要开始了！”梅林对他的降火方式再熟悉不过了。  
“你想让我在生平第一个订婚仪式上因为辣椒而口吃地像艾伯特王子（注1）？”  
“可你现在的舌头撸得挺顺的。让客人们久等有损绅士的礼貌，菜头！”梅林被推进房间，亚瑟在身后锁上了门。  
“不会久等，就等几分钟而已。你以为在办公室的桌子上能搞多久？白痴！”  
无论如何，再怎么匆忙，前戏永远都不能少，就像百分百完美的法式大餐，头盘的口味决定了整顿佳肴的第一印象，作为一家米其林二星餐厅的老板和主厨，怎么可以省略如此重要的环节？！  
于是，亚瑟再度揽过梅林送上一个热辣而迫不及待的吻。

 

{注1：《国王的演讲》（The King's Speech）科林·费斯主演的英国电影。  
影片讲述了1936年英王乔治五世逝世，王位留给了患严重口吃的艾伯特王子，后在语言治疗师莱纳尔罗格的治疗下，克服障碍，在二战前发表鼓舞人心的演讲。}

 

——完！Yeah！——


End file.
